


hot-line bin

by peachybean



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, for my first attempt at writing anything here i hope this isn't absolute trash (like me), its a text fic i love texts and chatroom fics so i hope that's okay, plot is non-existent even if you squint and turn your head like 180 degrees, really brief mentions of other ships sometimes, strangers to friendship to relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybean/pseuds/peachybean
Summary: In which Bin gets a wrong number, Eunwoo gets a strange text, and somehow they find out that they have a lot more in common than they originally thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Welcome to my first disaster of a "story" to ease me into writing again. You can call me Peachy.  
> Short, silly chapters are gonna be the formula with this, hopefully I can keep up kind of regular updates with that  
> Hope you enjoy! Feel free to comment any criticisms/critiques you have, and have a nice day!

_[unknown] – 01:30_  
MINHYUK  
I KNOW IT’S 1:30 BUT LISTEN I JUST INSPIRATION JUST SMACKED ME LIKE A BRICK  
OR MAYBE A ROCK  
don't ignore me for that joke  
MINHYUK PLEASE  
ROCKY  
ROCK  
R  
THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT

 _[unknown] – 01:35_  
What.  
The fuck.

 _[unknown] – 01:35_  
took you long enough to respond jesus   
you must really sleep like a rock  
get it  
a rock  
cause you’re rocky

 _[unknown] – 01:35_  
...  
Why are you texting me in the middle of the goddamn night?  
More importantly, who’s Minhyuk and how did you even get this number?

 _[unknown] – 01:36  
_ haha funny joke minhyuk anyways as i was saying

 _[unknown] – 01:36_  
If this is a joke I'm not laughing.  
How did you get this number?

 _[unknown] – 01:36_  
uh... wait  
are you serious  
you gave it to me in class yesterday  
as we were leaving  
you scribbled it down on a sheet of paper and told me to text you later if i had any ideas about the dance we're doing??  
jesus did you hit your head or something

 _[unknown] – 01:36_  
I assure you I am mentally and physically fine.  
I am not Minhyuk, nor am I part of any "dance."  
More importantly, I didn't even have class yesterday.

 _[unknown] – 01:37_  
oh  
shit sorry i must have the wrong number then  
i knew that seven looked more like a one  
don't mind me then sorry for waking you up

 _[unknown] – 01:38  
_ It's fine. I wasn't sleeping anyway.

 _[unknown] – 01:38_  
night owl too huh  
that makes both of us then  
well goodnight for when you do sleep  
i hope you have good dreams stranger!!

 _[unknown] – 01:39_  
...  
You too.  
Night.


	2. Chapter 2

_[unknown] - 18:17_  
minhyuk i swear to god if this isn't you again im taking you to number handwriting classes  
i dont know if those even exist but they do now  
seriously how do you even make an 8 look like a 6  
thats honestly a skill in and of itself

 _[unknown] - 18:20_  
Sorry to report, I still am not Minhyuk.  
How'd you manage to get the exact same wrong number again anyway?  
I'd say thats the real skill here.

 _[unknown] - 18:21_  
oh my god that formal typing  
somehow i knew it was you as soon as i read your first message  
seriously im so sorry about my idiot friend and his terrible handwriting  
why did i trust him  
this won't happen again i swear 

 _[unknown] - 18:23  
_ I'm flattered, but my typing isn't that formal.

 _[unknown] - 18:24_  
not that formal my ass you use more punctuation in one message than i have in my entire life  
anyway ill stop bothering you now im going to hunt down minhyuk and smack him  
sorry again  
have a nice evening!

 _[unknown] - 18:26_  
Don't worry about it.  
Also... Uh, thank you for last night.  
I was really stressing over an exam I had, you took my mind off it and helped me sleep.  
Sorry that's probably really creepy but we'll most likely never talk again if everything goes to plan so I thought I should tell you and  
I'm rambling now, I'll stop.  
Good luck finding your friend.

 _[unknown] - 18:30_  
ah!! dont worry about it  
it wasnt a hassle anyway i messaged you first lol  
it was a fun convo, glad i could be of help  
im a pretty late sleeper, so hmu any time if something like that comes up again!!  
i mean if its not overstepping bounds haha you barely know me

 _[unknown] - 18:33_  
I'll keep that in mind.  
Thanks.

 

 

**NEW CONTACT CREATED:**

night owl


	3. Chapter 3

_night owl - 19:45_  
update: i located minhyuk and smacked him  
can you believe his nerve he smacked me back  
like rude i go out in the middle of the night to find him and he has the audacity to hit /me/  
when im obviously the victim here  
literally so rude

 _[unknown] - 19:50_  
Ah, congratulations.  
I'm glad you have managed to finally connect with your friend.

 _night owl - 19:51_  
tbh with the trek he put me through im wondering if it was even worth it jfc  
i had to go all the way to his house and get him to input his number into my phone himself

 _[unknown] - 19:51_  
Wow.  
Was it far?

 _night owl - 19:51_  
i mean he only lives like 10 minutes away but still  
10 whole minutes  
i could've eaten like... a whole meal in that time

 _[unknown] - 19:52_  
A quick eater I see.  
Actually, speaking of food, I should probably grab dinner.  
Congratulations on finding Minhyuk, I'll be off now.

 _night owl - 19:53_  
um  
sorry wha  
excuse you  
its almost 8pm and you havent  
you havent eaten yet

 _[unknown] - 19:54_  
No, it just slipped my mind.  
Is there a problem?

 _night owl - 19:54_  
BOI  
OF COURSE THERE'S A PROBLEM  
HOW DO YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT FOOD

 _[unknown] - 19:54  
_ I got distracted studying.

 _night owl - 19:55_  
i cant believe  
who the hell even is that scholar  
and here i was thinking we could be friends, brought together by the strings of fate or smth  
instead i see how it is i was sent here to make sure you EAT YOUR MEALS ON TIME STRANGER

 _[unknown] - 19:55_  
I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine.  
I'm used to this, it happens a lot.

 _night owl - 19:55_  
thats the issue it shouldnt /be/ normal  
try to eat your meals on time stranger food is important   
study is 500% less effective on an empty stomach

 _[unknown] - 19:57  
_ Are you speaking from facts or personal experience here?

 _night owl - 19:58_  
listen dont you try to get all logical on me  
thats unimportant right now just   
eat your meals when they should be eaten

 _[unknown] - 19:59_  
I'll try.  
Going to go buy something now, talking about food has made me feel more hungry.  
Have a good evening.

 _night owl - 20:00_  
will do!   
enjoy your meal  
i just snacked so i cant eat again rn  
savour it for the both of us

 _[unknown] - 20:00_  
Haha. Alright.  
Goodbye.

 _night owl - 20:00  
_ bye!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I love the boys way too much because I do  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

_[unknown] - 09:34_  
Sanha, sorry to ask this of you but I'm already in class and I can't leave right now.  
I was making muffins before school to destress; I think I may have left the oven on.  
Is it possible for you to check on that?  
The muffins are out cooling, feel free to grab one as a reward.

 _night owl - 09:36_  
hold up  
i may not be this sanha you speak of  
but im still down for a free muffin  
where you live stranger lemme drop into your house real quick

 _[unknown] - 09:36_  
Oh.  
Sorry, I meant to send that to my neighbour.  
He lives in the apartment next door to me.  
Uh... You can ignore that.

 _night owl - 09:37_  
oi no thats so unfair  
you cant just tell me about muffins and then not give me a muffin  
youre almost as bad as minhyuk

 _[unknown] - 09:38  
_ Haha, sorry. Your name was just at the top of my most recent messages, I hit it instinctively.

 _night owl - 09:38_  
wait what  
top of your recent messages  
dude the last time we texted was like  
a week ago  
do you not have other friends or something

 _[unknown] - 09:38_  
...  
No comment.  
Here I was thinking about giving you a muffin and everything.

 _night owl - 09:39_  
wAIT NO COME BACK I WAS KIDDING IM SORRY  
PLEASE  
NOT THE MUFFINS

 _[unknown] - 09:39_  
Haha, just kidding.  
No need to get so intense about it, it was just teasing.

 _night owl - 09:39_  
im always intense about food  
unlike you mr.i-dont-eat-dinner-woops-lol  
anyways i thought you said you were in class  
wow stranger living life on the edge i see

 _[unknown] - 09:41  
_ My kitchen catching fire is no laughing matter.

 _night owl - 09:41_  
damn you got me there  
well  
i guess if you dont have other friends  
then ill take the fall and sacrifice myself to be your friend!!

 _[unknown] - 09:43_  
Such a selfless act.  
Thank you for gracing me with your presence.  
I can't believe I've been blessed with the rare friendship of someone who I don't even know the name of yet.

 _night owl - 09:43_  
dude i can taste the sarcasm  
oh yea good point  
if were going to be friends you should tell me your name and ill tell you mine

 _[unknown] - 09:43  
_ For all I know you could be a stalker or a shady old man.

 _night owl - 09:44_  
um sorry what  
do you think an old man knows how to type with the hip kids  
what is up my fellow teens

 _[unknown] - 09:56_  
...  
I hate you.

 _night owl - 09:56_  
oh thank god you really died off the face of the earth there for a second  
i thought you had lost interest  
why do you hate me what have i done  
do you seriously think im a creepy old man

 

 _[unknown] - 09:57_  
No, I just snorted out loud in the middle of my teacher's lecture because of you.  
Everyone looked at me and now I can't come to this university ever again.

 _night owl - 09:57_  
LMAO  
SNORTED  
glad to see you enjoyed my joke  
anyways if youre gonna keep dancing around the question guess i'll stick my neck out there for you  
my names moon bin, im also in university  
i can send a picture later if you need proof that im not old and weird

 _[unknown] - 09:58_  
It's fine.  
And Eunwoo.  
My name's Cha Eunwoo.

 _night owl - 09:58_  
nice to meet eun-you  
i hope we can be friends  
please dont murder me in my sleep i love life and living too much to die young

 _[unknown] - 09:59_  
Please stop I can't keep trying to stifle my laughter in class.  
Wait the teacher's coming over.  
If I stop responding you'll know whhuhjakhdhdjhdeju

 

 _night owl - 10:00_  
eunwoo  
eunwoo oh my god  
ill come to your funeral  
ill remember you eunwoo  
rest in peace

** NEW CONTACT CREATED: **

muffin boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the characters are slowly involving themselves; I swear there'll be chats between the others as well so help me  
> also if y'all have never baked to destress I highly advise it like not only is cracking eggs so good as stress relief but also you get to eat something totally delicious afterwards  
> Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback!! Sorry if every reply just turns into "thank you", but here's a big thank you to everyone + all the guests for the bookmarks, kudos, and comments!


	5. Chapter 5

_night owl -_ _11:32_  
eunwoo im bored  
eunwoo  
e  
u  
n  
w  
o

 _muffin boy - 11:32  
_ Bin.

 _night owl -_ _11:32_  
o  
oh  
you replied!!

 _muffin boy - 11:33  
_ You make it sound like I could keep ignoring incessant dings from my phone.

 _night owl - 11:34_  
okay fine i concede  
train rides are booorrringgg keep me company  
these old ladies keep staring at me and giggling maybe they want me as a grandson  
either way im trying to look busy on my phone

 _muffin boy - 11:35  
_ Maybe they just thought you were a cool looking old man.

 _night owl - 11:35_  
HEY  
TAKE THAT BACK  
I THOUGHT WE ESTABLISHED THAT IM A HIPPITY-HOPPIN YOUTH ALREADY

 _muffin boy - 11:36_  
I'm just joking.  
Besides, am I really the first person you chose for that purpose?  
Seriously, I'm not that interesting.

 _night owl - 11:37_  
psht you definitely are  
besides minhyuk left his phone at home today so  
desperate times call for desperate measures

 _muffin boy - 11:37  
_ Not even sugar-coating it, are you. Really serving it cold.

 _night owl - 11:38_  
you know it  
dishing it up all day every day  
what are you up to anyway

 _muffin boy - 11:40_  
Well, I /was/ trying to get some study in before I go out for lunch.  
Then you came in and smashed that plan to pieces.

 _night owl - 11:41_  
oh my god  
eunwoo actually eating on time  
what year am i even living in  
thats the most wild thing ive read all week

 _muffin boy - 11:42  
_ I told you I was going to make an effort, and I am.

 

 _night owl - 11:43  
_ [wipes a tear from my eye] im touched i had such a big impact on you

 _muffin boy - 11:43  
_ Don't get too ahead of yourself there.

 _night owl - 11:44_  
damn who's the ice-cold one now  
that was like  
-10 degrees man harsh

 _muffin boy - 11:45_  
Haha.  
Sanha's just been home more often lately, so he's always popping in to ask if we can get food together.  
He likes eating out more than he does at home.

 _night owl - 11:45  
_ cute friends!!

 _muffin boy - 11:46_  
Honestly, I feel more like his older sibling than a friend.  
He's always asking me for advice as well and I always end up shouting him cause he's yet to find a stable job; good grief it just never ends.

 _night owl - 11:47_  
ah the wonders of the adult world  
does that mean you have a job of some sort then if youre loaded enough to be whipping out that money for meals

 _muffin boy - 11:48  
_ I do, actually.

 _night owl - 11:48  
_ oh

 _muffin boy - 11:50  
_ Oh what?

 _night owl - 11:51_  
that was supposed to be a question  
like  
oh? what job?

 _muffin boy - 11:52  
_ Maybe I would've been able to tell if there was actually a question mark at the end of that.

 _night owl - 11:52_  
good point  
anyway what job?

 _muffin boy - 11:53_  
See, it's not so hard to throw in some punctuation.  
Here I am changing you for the better.

 _night owl - 11:54_  
quoting you, from 10 minutes ago  
don't get too ahead of yourself there c;

 _muffin boy - 11:56_  
... Touche.  
And I work part time at a bakery, it's this place called Bunshine.  
Sometimes I bake there if it's busy, but most of the time I'm just the cashier.  
Kind of small, but the couple who run it are really sweet and friendly.

 _night owl - 11:56_  
wait  
bunshine???  
seriously????

 _muffin boy - 11:56  
_ Okay Bin I get it. You can use question marks, no need to spam them now.

 _night owl - 11:57_  
shush it you   
im just in shock??  
bunshines really close to me wtf

 _muffin boy - 11:57  
_ Wait, what?

 _night owl - 11:57_  
right???  
i grab breakfast there when im too lazy or im running late  
its like maybe a 10 min walk from my apartment

 _muffin boy - 11:57_  
Um... Mine too...?  
I didn't know you also lived in an apartment.  
Hold on.  
Is your apartment like  
Tall, rectangular, has way too many windows and is blinding at sunset due to the glare?

 _night owl - 11:58_  
y e s???  
holy crap  
that was a weirdly specific description but  
eunwoo  
we live in the same apartment building  
im room 301

 _muffin boy - 11:59_  
407.  
Wow. A small, small world, huh?

 _night owl - 11:59_  
i mean i figured you were close cause your numbers only 2 digits off minhyuk's so you couldn't be far but  
dude  
you know what this means

 _muffin boy - 12:00  
_ Do enlighten me.

 _night owl - 12:00  
_ I COULDVE ACTUALLY COME FOR THOSE MUFFINS YOU WORK AT A BAKERY THEY MUST BE SOME DANG GOOD MUFFINS

 _muffin boy - 12:01_  
Bin.  
Oh my god.  
Am I even surprised that's the first thing you thought of?

 _night owl - 12:02_  
sorry did you have other expectations or something  
like some deep wise wisdom words  
"Young grasshopper, fate must have brought us together!"

 _muffin boy - 12:02_  
Hahaha  
No, I didn't really know what I was expecting.  
But now that you've sent it, it seems very fitting for that to be the first thing to come to your mind.

 _night owl - 12:02  
_ glad to see ive established my Own Brand Of Weird in your eyes

 _muffin boy - 12:02_  
You're the only brand of weird I know, Bin.  
Well, Sanha's here and he's hungry, I've got to go.

 _night owl - 12:03_  
ayyyy timing  
my train just rocked up at the station  
i was gonna have to drop this convo anyway as i head out into the outside world  
have fun on your hot date!!!

 _muffin boy - 12:04  
_ Bin, no. That'd just be weird.

 _night owl - 12:04_  
oh  
im just kidding  
sorry if i made you uncomfortable

 _muffin boy - 12:05_  
It's fine.  
For the record, you didn't make it weird cause I'm against dating dudes.  
Just... Sanha's like a little brother to me.  
That's a whole new degree of strange.

 _night owl - 12:05_  
i see i see  
thank gosh for a second there i thought id ruined everything  
good to know man now i can make all the homo jokes i want to c;

 _muffin boy - 12:06_  
Oh my god.  
What have I started.

 _night owl - 12:07_  
a beautiful beautiful friendship eunwoo, a beautiful beautiful friendship  
but i hope enjoy your food!!  
im so proud watching you function like a normal human being

 _muffin boy - 12:07_  
Alright, alright. I get it; I'll be on my way.  
Have a good day, Bin.  
Hope the outside world is kind.

 _night owl - 12:07_  
thanks eunwoo!!  
have fun eating and living your life  
thanks for keeping me company on my awkward train ride  
ill chat to you later!!

 _muffin boy - 12:07_  
Any time, Bin.  
See you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're so cute I could punch something  
> bunshine is my NEW FAVOURITE THING i want to open a shop just to call it bunshine now  
> Just to clear up any confusion, these convos are mostly like a couple of days apart each.


	6. Chapter 6

_night owl - 13:01_  
eunwoo  
eunwoo ive made a terrible mistake

 _muffin boy - 13:03  
_?

 _night owl - 13:04_  
god help me  
how do you get rid of a hangover  
everything behind my eyes hurts   
i have to look at my phone with sunglasses on  
the world is too bright  
it just wants to kill me eunwoo  
and i know i crave death all the time but this is taking it too far man

 _muffin boy - 13:04_  
Good grief.  
How much did you drink?

 _night owl - 13:04  
_ just a little i swear

 _muffin boy - 13:05_  
Bin.  
For you to have a hangover that bad, you must've drunk more than "just a little".  
What even happened to you?

 _night owl - 13:05  
_ long story

 _muffin boy - 13:06  
_ I have time.

 _night owl - 13:06  
_ aren't you at work

 _muffin boy - 13:06  
_ I'm on lunch break, Bunshine is empty right now.

 _night owl - 13:07_  
i can't believe this  
i text you for help   
and you prolong my suffering by making me squint at my phone like this

 _muffin boy - 13:07_  
Just tell me.  
The more I know what you did, the better I can help.

 _night owl - 13:08_  
okay okay  
im thinking about this now this wont be that long a story  
i dont think i could type out a very long story in my current state  
anyway  
one of my friends had a party  
idk if you even know what those are but yea it was a party

 _muffin boy - 13:08_  
...  
You say you're hungover, but you're still able to sass me.  
Maybe I should just leave you to wallow in your misery then.

 _night owl - 13:09_  
iM SORRY COME BACK  
PLEASE EUNWOO IM DYING  
YOU WOULD ABANDON ME IN MY TIME OF NEED

 _muffin boy - 13:09  
_ Just keep talking.

 _night owl - 13:10_  
so the party  
we were just having a good time  
eating and messing around as you do at parties  
then someone suggested a drinking game  
idk why anyone agreed to it but  
wait before i say this  
promise me you won't judge me

 _muffin boy - 13:10_  
I'm nervous now.  
No promises, but I'll try.

 _night owl - 13:11_  
good enough  
the drinking game was  
"kitchen nightmares but every time gordon ramsay swears take a shot"

 _muffin boy - 13:11_  
...  
I'm judging you so hard.  
Oh. My god.  
Why.

 _night owl - 13:11_  
honestly you tell me if you can think of a reason cause im living a life of supreme regret right now  
you can probably guess but we gave up after 5 mins  
by that time everyone was wasted

 _muffin boy - 13:12_  
Wow, I'm so surprised.  
Can't believe you all got drunk from that.  
Never would have expected it.

 _night owl - 13:12_  
e u n w o o p l e a s e  
i know my life choices are terrible sometimes  
but im also literally a dead man texting rn  
help

 _muffin boy - 13:13_  
[sigh]  
Okay.  
Did you eat anything yet?

 _night owl - 13:13_  
no ive not even crawled out of bed  
im hungry though

 _muffin boy - 13:13  
_ When aren't you?

 _night owl - 13:14_  
okay fine you win  
now what do i do

 _muffin boy - 13:14_  
If you're up to it, boil an egg or two.  
They're easy to make and help with giving you some well-needed nutrients.  
Bananas are also good, they'll pick you up.  
Toast is basic and won't upset your stomach either.

 _night owl - 13:14_  
i can manage eggs and toast and a banana  
making and eating them sounds doable

 _muffin boy - 13:15_  
Good, I'm glad.  
Make sure to get a lot of water, and take some pills if you really have to for your headache.  
That should set you up for a nice long nap.

 _night owl - 13:15_  
honestly i just want to fall back asleep right here right now  
but eating something seems like a better move  
thanks eunwoo  
good to see you are a Mom Friend as i expected  
all my other friends are also drunk as hell so you were my only hope  
idk the last time i got a hangover so haha everything just left me

 _muffin boy - 13:16_  
I'm normally designated driver, and really not much of a drinker.  
That means I'm left cleaning up the after-effects of one too many drinks a lot, so I know a thing or two.

 _night owl - 13:16_  
wow look at you mr.responsible  
you're a blessing though eunwoo im serious  
im gonna go get that egg boiling now

 _muffin boy - 13:17_  
Yep, yep.  
My break's about wrapped up anyway.  
Hope you feel better when you wake up.

 _night owl - 13:17_  
ill try my best  
have a good day at bunshine!!

 _muffin boy - 13:17_  
You too.  
Wait.  
I meant "have a good day too" not "have a good day at Bunshine too".

 _night owl - 13:18_  
LMAO  
dw i got it i got it  
bye eunwoo  
thanks again

 _muffin boy - 13:18_  
It's fine, happy to help.  
Bye, Bin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a mess and so is this chapter I literally had to google "how to help with hangovers" cause I ain't even of legal drinking age yet  
> Hope y'all have realised how hard I'm straight up winging this fic


	7. Chapter 7

_night owl - 22:19_  
eunwoo  
how do you turn off feelings

 _muffin boy - 22:19  
_ You don't, feelings are made to be felt.

 _night owl - 22:20  
_ damn getting deep and philosophical on me as always

 _muffin boy - 22:21  
_ Why? Are you okay?

 _night owl - 22:21_  
oh yea im fine  
dw its nothing major  
im just uglycrying  
like a baby  
over this drama im watching

 _muffin boy - 22:21  
_ Does that mean you're emotionally weak or it's just a very very sad drama?

 _night owl - 22:22_  
listen,  
i like to think its the latter but tbh  
it might just be both

 _muffin boy - 22:22  
_ Haha.

 _night owl - 22:22_  
im running out of tissues  
im redecorating by this point like  
it looks like it snowed in my house im burying myself alive

 _muffin boy - 22:22  
_ Wow. Must be really sad.

 _night owl - 22:23_  
the girl and the dude were finally happy and got to kiss  
but then the dude had to go back to his home country cause his mum got sick  
and then she said that shed wait for him to come home  
but the GIRL GOT SICK EUNWOO SHES SICK TOO  
SHES GOING TO DIE ITS TERMINAL  
SHES CRYING AND IM CRYING AND GOD IM A MESS  
I CAN'T BELIEVE IM BEING ATTACKED IN MY OWN HOME

 _muffin boy - 22:23_  
...  
Wait.  
Is this Star-Crossed Lovers?

 _night owl - 22:24_  
yes  
omg eunwoo  
you watch drama

 _muffin boy - 22:24_  
Bin.  
That drama is at least a year old.

 _night owl - 22:24_  
i KNOW IM SLOW OKAY  
listen i only watched it because my friend recced it to me  
he said the story was good so i trusted him  
the story IS GOOD BUT ITS SO SAD IM SO CONFLICTED I HATE AND LOVE HIM RN  
ANYWAY  
you w a t c h d r a m a

 _muffin boy - 22:25_  
Yes.  
Was that unexpected?

 _night owl - 22:25_  
not really just like  
damn can a man get any more perfect

 _muffin boy - 22:25_  
Haha.  
I finished Star-Crossed Lovers the week it came out.

 

 _night owl - 22:26_  
dude... it's like... a whole season... with 24 eps... what the fuck that's 24 whole hours  
2 whole days of drama  
what the /hell/  
did you not sleep or something

 _muffin boy - 22:26  
_... I may have gotten a little too invested.

 _night owl - 22:26  
_ "a little" he says

 _muffin boy - 22:27  
_ The leads were both well-written okay, don't judge me.

 _night owl - 22:27_  
im not judging lmao  
you cant have cried as much as i did anyway i dont think i get a say

 _muffin boy - 22:28_  
...  
No comment.

 _night owl - 22:28_  
HFJKHADSFKJDF  
well that makes two Certified Disasters then  
now that i think about it you do seem like a drama kind of person

 

 _muffin boy - 22:28  
_ I'll take that as a compliment.

 _night owl - 22:28_  
trust me it is  
hey  
you should rec me stuff  
im a casual fan, a fake drama watcher  
i really havent seen much  
this is like... the 3rd drama ive ever seen or smth  
theres gotta be things i would like that i have not yet discovered

 

 _muffin boy - 22:29_  
Sure. I've seen my fair share.  
Hmm.. Have you heard of Spring Song?  
It's about two people who meet in Summer fall in love over the course of a year.  
It's really light-hearted and cute, and might heal your feelings.

 _night owl - 22:29_  
HEALING FOR FEELINGS  
SOUNDS LIKE EXACTLY WHAT I NEED  
damn you know me better than myself sometimes  
wtf i just looked it up the lead dude is gorgeous why arent i that pretty

 _muffin boy - 22:30  
_ All drama actors are unfairly pretty, such is life.

 _night owl - 22:31_  
LMAO TRUE  
anyways thanks eunwoo im going to get started on this

 _muffin boy - 22:31_  
No worries.  
I hope you like it and it helps you recover from heartbreak.

 _night owl - 22:31_  
THE OPENING MONTAGE IS ALREADY ADORABLE  
IM SO READY ITS GOING TO THAW MY HEART

 _muffin boy - 22:32_  
Hahahah, enjoy it.  
Let me know what you think afterwards.

 _night owl - 22:33_  
I WILL REPORT BACK ASAP  
BYE EUNWOO TIME TO DROWN IN HAPPINESS INSTEAD OF TEARS

 _muffin boy - 22:33  
_ Of course. Bye, Bin.

 

** CONTACT EDITED: **

night owl --> Binnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK WHAT DRAMAS ARE CALLED I'VE NEVER EVEN FINISHED ONE HELP


	8. Chapter 8

_muffin boy - 11:34_  
Hey Bin.  
How are you today?

 _Binnie - 11:34_  
oh hi eunwoo!  
im doing pretty good  
just woke up actually haha

 _muffin boy - 11:34_  
Just woke up?  
Bin, it's almost 12pm.

 _Binnie - 11:35_  
my sleep schedule is shot to hell and back man  
anyways why are you messaging me at this time  
whats up friend you need anything

 _muffin boy - 11:35_  
Oh, no. Nothing of the sort, I was just...  
There're no customers in store right now, and I'm running the shop alone today.

 _Binnie - 11:35_  
gasp  
eunwoo are you  
are you /lonely/

 _muffin boy - 11:36_  
...

 _Binnie - 11:36_  
omg

 _muffin boy - 11:37_  
Don't laugh.

 _Binnie - 11:37_  
im not!!!

 _muffin boy - 11:37_  
I can hear it in your typing.

 _Binnie - 11:37_  
damn eunwoo you must have supersonic hearing or something if you can hear letters

 _muffin boy - 11:37_  
Stooop

 _Binnie - 11:38_  
ehehhe  
i just cant believe you got bored and lonely and you chose to message /me/ im  
im so touched eunwoo i  
[wipes a single tear from my eye]

 _muffin boy - 11:38_  
Haha.  
I'm normally fine with running shop alone, I'm not sure why today is any different.  
I hope I'm not bothering you, if I am I can stop.

 _Binnie - 11:39_  
no no its fine!!  
im just pleasantly surprised i guess  
you miss me man thats  
thats soft

 _muffin boy - 11:39_  
Missing is a bit of a strong term, but...  
Well, I enjoy chatting to you.  
It makes the time go by a lot faster.

 _Binnie - 11:39_  
you know what they say  
time flies when youre having fun and all that

 _muffin boy - 11:40_  
If our conversations are anything to go by I can confirm that.

 _Binnie - 11:40_  
i assume you're at bunshine right now then if you're running a store or whatever

 _muffin boy - 11:40_  
Yep.   
Today's been quieter than usual.

 _Binnie - 11:41_  
you know whats weird  
ive been to bunshine a bunch of times but ive never seen you there??  
when do you even work eunwoo what the hell are your shifts

 _muffin boy - 11:42_  
Oh, normally I'm working on the weekends in the pre-lunch shifts and sometimes I'll hold the closing shifts.  
Considering it's a weekend right now and you just woke up, I'm assuming that you're not an early riser.

 _Binnie - 11:42_  
exposed  
i normally sleep past noon an early morning on the weekends is pre-2pm for me lmao

 _muffin boy - 11:42_  
Yea, I'm off work by then.  
When do you normally stop by?

 _Binnie - 11:43_  
i think ive said this before but  
generally in mornings if im running late for school and dont have breakfast  
all my classes are during weekdays though so  
if you only take weekend shifts then we'll never meet eunwoo  
fated to never cross paths in this lifetime

 _muffin boy - 11:43_  
Haha.  
Stop quoting Star-Crossed Lovers Bin you're such a nerd.

 _Binnie - 11:43_  
lame and proud that's me  
what are you doing rn anyway  
you said you normally run the counter right what do you do if there are no customers

 _muffin boy - 11:45_  
Ah, I'm actually in the back baking right now.  
It helps the time go by, and I like to make small batches of stuff to practice recipes or make new ones sometimes.

 _Binnie - 11:45_  
how the hell are you baking and texting at the same time  
what sort of multi-tasking monster are you

 _muffin boy - 11:46_  
Pfft. No way.  
I made mini apple-cinnamon pies.  
They're in the oven right now, so I have 10 minutes to kill.

 _Binnie - 11:47_  
mini pies?? sounds delicious

 _muffin boy - 11:47_  
I hope they are, I haven't made them in a while.

 _Binnie - 11:47_  
how do you make them im curious how wild the kitchen gets

 _muffin boy - 11:49_  
Not that wild.  
I just mix up some pastry and roll it out, then fit it into the tins and bake it a little so the base cooks.  
The filling is just apples, sugar, a little vinegar to balance the sweetness, and cinnamon.  
Cook that until it softens, then add it onto the base and top with puff pastry, store-bought because I'm not making puff pastry by hand I'd be here for hours.  
I was feeling it today so I made a lattice and then just put it into the oven to bake, which brings us back to this conversation.

 _Binnie - 11:52_  
eunwoo...  
my stomach just growled wtf that sounds so good  
are you an angel jesus youre baking the food of the gods or smth there

 _muffin boy - 11:52_  
Haha, nothing of the sort. It's pretty basic, I just like pies and apples.

 _Binnie - 11:52_  
"nothing basic" he says  
meanwhile i struggle to flip an egg without the yolk breaking

 _muffin boy - 11:53_  
That's the good thing about baking. It doesn't matter whether the yolks broken, cause everything gets mixed in the end.

 _Binnie - 11:53_  
for some reason you managed to make talking about a heckin egg sound kind of deep  
how long do you have til you're off work??  
maybe ill stop by and keep you company  
and also grab one of those pies

 _muffin boy - 11:55_  
Oh, I'm cleaning up now actually. The pies just finished.   
I'll be gone in like 5 minutes; there's no point coming down.

 _Binnie - 11:55_  
ah dang  
my stomach is crying about missed opportunities

 _muffin boy - 11:56_  
Haha, don't be sad.  
We live in the same apartment, I'll bake for you some time.

 _Binnie - 11:56_  
omg  
im convinced  
i know an angel by the name of Cha Eunwoo  
can i get uh one of everything because everything i know youve made so far sounds delicious

 _muffin boy - 11:57_  
Bin, I've only told you about two foods.

 _Binnie - 11:58_  
my point still stands  
tbh if i came down i was really hoping i could catch a glimpse of eunwoo in the flesh  
im really curious about what you look like  
a pie wouldve just been a bonus

 _muffin boy - 11:58_  
You missed your chance to confirm that I'm truly not an old man.

 _Binnie - 11:59_  
dw man  
even if you were an old dude id only be a little disappointed  
esp cause the bunshine uniform is adorable on anyone tbh

 _muffin boy - 11:59_  
I've been told by the owners that I suit it very well, actually.

 _Binnie - 11:59_  
pics or it didnt happen

 _muffin boy - 11:59_  
...  
You really just want to see what I look like, huh.

 _Binnie - 12:00_  
c;

 _muffin boy - 12:02_  
Well, I just changed into my normal clothes.  
Your timing is terrible today, Bin.

 _Binnie - 12:03_  
goddang  
the gods they have foresaken me  
one day ill see you in your uniform eunwoo  
or just see you  
/one day mark my words/

 _muffin boy - 12:04_  
I look forward to when you'll manage that.  
Anyway, I'm walking home now. It's dangerous to text and cross roads, so I'll see you.  
Thanks for keeping me amused.

 _Binnie - 12:04_  
oh okay  
dw about it it was fun talking to you eunwoo!!  
feel free to message any time  
i should probably get my butt out of bed

 _muffin boy - 12:05_  
I'll leave you to that then.  
Bye, Binnie.

 _Binnie - 12:06_  
bye eunwoo!!  
wait  
binnie  
did you just call me binnie  
eunwoo get back here and EXPLAIN YOURSELF SIR  
EUNWOO

 _muffin boy - 12:06_  
c;

 

** CONTACT EDITED: **

muffin boy --> eunwoo ☆

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to fixing all the formatting in past chapters; I've been meaning to for ages but now it looks a little more texty I think  
> I'm both unable-to-flip-an-egg Bin and lattices-on-pies-Eunwoo  
> Lowkey writing this made me crave apple-cinnamon pies smh at myself  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

_Binnie - 00:01_  
hi  
black or white  
this is of critical importance  
the dance teams very fate hangs on this decision

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:02_  
Uh...  
Sorry did you get the wrong number again?  
I regret to remind you I still am not part of the dance team.  
Minhyuk might be able to give you a little more input on that.

 _Binnie - 00:02_  
no eunwoo  
i specifically meant to message you  
i don't make your mistakes

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:02_  
Ouch. That wounded me, Binnie.

 _Binnie - 00:02_  
roasted with love

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:03_  
That just makes me think of coffee.

 _Binnie - 00:03_  
exactly  
and i love coffee  
i can make a mean cup

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:03_  
Really?  
Huh, I'll have to try it some time.

 _Binnie - 00:04_  
yes  
you can bake for me, i can coffee for you  
what a great trade  
BUT STOP DISTRACTING ME  
i messaged you and not rocky because  
i need a second opinion from a neutral third party  
rocky is fighting me and i can't believe he'd snake me like this  
after everything weve been through  
i thought we had something eunwoo  
i trusted him and he betrays me this way

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:06_  
Bin.  
Need I remind you that you were complaining about walking ten minutes to his house and re-evaluating your whole friendship with him because of it?

 _Binnie - 00:06_  
correction: i reevaluated my life because he smacked me even /after/ i made the pilgrimage  
never forgive  
never  
forget.

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:06_  
Haha.  
Sorry, my mistake.  
So...  
Black or white?

 _Binnie - 00:06_  
yes  
black or white eunwoo  
i warn you this may change how i see you forever

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:07_  
Oh.  
Is this... Just a matter of general preference?  
Or is there something more important at work here?

 _Binnie - 00:07_  
we're deciding our outfit colours for the next performance  
we'll wear the same thing but with diff accent colours  
im red rockys blue  
and we have to choose the main outfit colour

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:07_  
I see.  
Well, that's kind of hard for me to judge without seeing the actual outfits.  
Is there no-one else you can ask?

 _Binnie - 00:08_  
youre the first person i thought of  
besides i value your opinion  
just pick one eunwoo

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:08_  
I can't just choose something so significant like that, Bin.  
The fate of the whole dance team rides on this, remember?

 _Binnie - 00:08_  
ok fine  
how about i send you some images then  
ill wear each outfit and you pick one is that ok

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:09_  
Uh...  
Sure.  
I mean, as long as you're comfortable sharing.

 _Binnie - 00:09_  
i wouldnt have suggested if i wasnt  
i understand the irony in this  
considering i was pushing for you to send an image earlier  
but i swear on my soul that this isn't me trying to get you to send an image back or anything  
i just really really need to get minhyuk to see sense

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:10_  
That's fine.  
I won't interpret it as anything but necessity.

 _Binnie - 00:10_  
good  
warning im highkey a sweaty mess we just finished practice but

 _attached: [black_obviously_better_jesus.png]_  
_attached: [white_minhyuks_blind_i_swear.png]_

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:10_  
Ah.

 _Binnie - 00:10_  
ah?

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:10_  
Give me a minute.  
I must consider this evidence presented.

* * *

** NEW MESSAGE  
TO: Jinjin-hyung **

_Eunwoo - 00:10_  
Hyung help he's cute  
Hyung help  
Hyung  
I thought he was cute before but then I saw his face  
Now I /know/ he's cute  
Hyung oh my god what do I do  
I don't know how to react to this hYUNG  
HYUNG F U C K

 _Jinjin-hyung - 00:12_  
Eunwoo.  
It's 12 fucking AM and I just fell asleep before your messages vibrated my phone off my bedside table  
Did you have a dream or vision or something of the boy you've been pining over for weeks  
Go back to sleep

 

 _Eunwoo - 00:12_  
Jinjin-hyung please I don't know what to do I'm panicking

 _Jinjin-hyung - 00:12_  
[sigh]  
Okay, Eunwoo  
I'll sacrifice my beloved sleep for you because I love you and am slightly worried even though I'm barely awake right now and squinting at my phone in the pitch blackness of my room  
What happened?   
Was it a dream?

 _Eunwoo - 00:13_  
He sent me images.

 _Jinjin-hyung - 00:13_  
Finally

 _Eunwoo - 00:14_  
What?

 _Jinjin-hyung - 00:14_  
I said nothing  
So he sent you some images?   
Isn't this a good thing?  
Now you know what he looks like, I don't see the problem.

 _Eunwoo - 00:14_  
That's exactly the problem.  
He's so attractive I don't know how I'll ever see him the same way again.

 _Jinjin-hyung - 00:15_  
Then don't

 _Eunwoo - 00:15_  
??

 _Jinjin-hyung - 00:15_  
Eunwoo you can be so thick sometimes  
You've been flustered for ages every time he talks to you and now you basically know for sure he's not a weirdo creepy stalker dude  
So stop holding back

 _Eunwoo - 00:15_  
... It's not that easy hyung  
What if he doesn't like me back?  
He's just so pretty hyung

 _Jinjin-hyung - 00:15_  
Do you own any mirrors in your house?

 _Eunwoo - 00:15_  
... Yes?

 _Jinjin-hyung - 00:16_  
Okay for a second there I thought you'd never seen your own face  
Eunwoo you'll be fine  
Deep breaths okay?  
You got this  
Just be yourself and talk to him like you normally would to anyone  
You've obviously been doing something right if he's still talking to you  
Laying on the charm a little doesn't hurt though if you want to try that it worked with MJ  
Anyways my head's starting to hurt I'm going back to sleep  
Good luck

 _Eunwoo - 00:16_  
Yea.  
Yea, thanks hyung.  
You're the best.  
Sleep well.

* * *

 

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:20_  
I have made my decision.

 _Binnie - 00:20_  
oh thank god i thought you were never coming back  
moment of truth  
black or white eunwoo

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:20_  
Black.

 _Binnie - 00:21_  
SEE  
MIN FUCKING HYUK YOU JUST GOT OWNED  
THANKS EUNWOO  
GOOD TO SEE WE CAN STILL BE TOP PALS AND GOOD CHAPS

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:26_  
No worries.  
Sorry it took me so long.  
You look so good in both of them I couldn't decide for a second there.

 _Binnie - 00:26_  
wow eunwoo  
that was so smooth i almost slipped  
didn't expect you to have it in you  
no seriously dont message me something like that while im walking i actually almost walked into a pole

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:30_  
Oh, sorry.  
I meant it though.  
You do look really good.

 _Binnie - 00:31_  
hfjhdjakhjlkf thank you???  
idk what to say  
im turning red jfc minhyuk's laughing at me make him stop

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:31_  
Haha, good. Now you won't have to accessorise at all.

 _Binnie - 00:31_  
E U N W O O

 _eunwoo ☆ - 00:32_  
I'm just kidding.  
Anyway, I'm going to bed now.  
Have a good night, Binnie.

 _Binnie - 00:33_  
i will!!  
thanks again for your help  
dream good dreams!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo's cool and collected but I also like to think he's highkey a massive mess inside especially for Bin but also still has more game than I ever will just cause he's so pure (notice the timestamps though he definitely typed and retyped those messages like 12 times)  
> 


	10. Chapter 10

_eunwoo ☆ - 11:24_  
Bin?   
Are you there?

 _Binnie - 11:24_  
oh yes!! hi hello eunwoo  
idk why youre even up at this ungodly hour but honestly i dont really question these things anymore

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:24_  
Bin, we've been through this.  
Every normal functioning human is up by now.  
Only you sleep in to lunch.

 _Binnie - 11:25_  
what can I say  
im the opposite of a normal functioning human

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:25_  
I always wonder how you can love food so much but skip breakfast.

 _Binnie - 11:25_  
you don't need breakfast if youre not even awake [taps forehead]  
anyways what brings you to this neck of the woods  
feeling lonely at bunshine again

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:26_  
No.  
I am at work though, surprised you remembered that.

 _Binnie - 11:26_  
i dont remember much  
but i always remember stuff i care about  
besides it was literally our second last conversation eunwoo come on give me some credit

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:27_  
Ah.  
Well, uh...  
How do I explain this without it being awkward?  
Basically since you sent me an image I feel like you deserve one too.  
You know, just to forever prove beyond a doubt that I'm not a stalker/old guy trying to murder you or anything.

 _Binnie - 11:28_  
EUNWOO I TOLD YOU I WASN'T TRYING TO GUILT TRIP YOU  
DON'T SEND PHOTOS JUST BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE TO PLEASE  
I'D FEEL SO BAD

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:28_  
You don't want my photos then?  
I took them just for you and everything.  
:c

 _Binnie - 11:29_  
ok listen,  
I NEVER SAID THAT  
DONT GIVE ME THAT SAD FACE EUNWOO  
youre really putting me through some textbook Inner Turmoil here eunwoo  
you would twist my poor weak heart this way

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:29_  
I just figured that:  
A. we’ve talked for long enough  
B. You really seem to want to know what I look like  
C. I'm at Bunshine, and I'm in uniform, so two birds with one stone?

 _Binnie - 11:30_  
you really know /just/ how to crumble my resolve huh

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:30_  
I try.

 _Binnie - 11:30_  
hmm  
very very tempting eunwoo  
just  
are you sure this is what you want??  
the last thing i want to have happen is that you send something and then regret it   
i dont want you to feel uncomfortable or pressured or anything

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:31_  
Binnie.  
Trust me, you're over-thinking this.  
I want to send an image.  
Maybe like 0.05% of the reason is because you sent me an image.  
The rest is all me.

 _Binnie - 11:31_  
ok  
ok  
ok  
if youre sure eunwoo  
its just the timing  
like right after i send an image and then tease you about an image i just  
i couldnt help but worry that it was cause i was an ass you know

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:32_  
I promise it's fine, Binnie.  
So uh...  
I'll just attach it now?

 _Binnie - 11:32_  
whenever youre ready!!

_attached: [hi_hello_its_eunwoo.png]_

_eunwoo ☆ - 11:36_  
It's been pretty busy today so sorry if I'm a bit of a mess, didn't have time to clean up as much as I would've liked.

 _Binnie - 11:36_  
Um.  
Um???  
OK RUDE????  
LISTEN YOU CAN'T CALL YOURSELF A MESS  
YESTERDAY NIGHT MY SWEATY ASS WAS A MESS

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:37_  
A hot mess.

 _Binnie - 11:37_  
EUNWOO STOP OKAY IM TRYING TO BE SERIOUS  
IM A CERTIFIED QUALIFIED MESS AND EUNWOO I TELL YOU NOW THAT YOU ARE THE OPPOSITE OF A MESS  
wtf i could spend hours styling myself and id be lucky to be like 20% as flawless as you?????

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:38_  
Binnie, you're making me embarrassed here.

 _Binnie - 11:38_  
GOOD??? SEE THE LIGHT??? KNOW MY PAIN???  
listen you know how I said spring song had a pretty lead yea well he can go heck himself  
because BOY YOUR FACE  
ITS LIKE AN ANGEL OR A MODEL  
are you sure you didn't like airbrush this because your skin is clearer than my future im

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:39_  
Haha, no no, this is just how I am.  
I take care of my skin, I guess.

 _Binnie - 11:39_  
hoo  b o y  
must be bathing in the fountain of youth or smth jesus  
i need a minute here  
attacked in my own home  
the owners were right

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:39_  
Right?  
About what?

 _Binnie - 11:40_  
you really do make the bunshine uniform look like 500000% more attractive

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:40_  
Oh my god.  
S t o p

 _Binnie - 11:41_  
i gotta ask though eunwoo  
why does your nametag say dongmin

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:41_  
Ah.  
Well um...  
Please don't get mad at me.

 _Binnie - 11:41_  
eunwoo you could murder someone by this point and id help you hide the body if you smiled at me ok youre fine

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:42_  
Okay.  
Cha Eunwoo isn't my "real name", my name's actually Lee Dongmin.  
I just go by Eunwoo more often.

 _Binnie - 11:42_  
oh

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:43_  
I'm sorry, I just got nervous at the start.  
I didn't know you well enough to be comfortable sharing my /actual/ name with basically a complete stranger at the time.  
Most people just call me Eunwoo anyway, so I didn't think it mattered but now this is just awkward.  
Please don't be offended, I was going to tell you sooner or later, I just didn't know how to slip it into conversation.

 _Binnie - 11:44_  
thats fair  
just you know casually  
"oh yea my name was not My Real Name"  
not difficult at all to throw into the next conversation easy no worries

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:44_  
Exactly.  
You're... You're not mad, right?

 _Binnie - 11:44_  
eunwoo omg dw about it  
that's actually really smart, protecting your identity a bit  
meanwhile im just exposing myself left right and centre because i crave death anyway whats selling my identity going to do to me

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:45_  
Haha.

 _Binnie - 11:45_  
so do i have to call you dongmin now or...??

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:46_  
I'm comfortable with both, so you can call me whichever.  
Just pick one and stick to it please it's confusing if you jump between them.  
It's just Dongmin on my birth certificate and in formal stuff.  
My name tag's going to get changed soon as well.

 _Binnie - 11:48_  
oh okay cool  
ill stick with eunwoo there  
easier than suddenly flipping over to a whole new name

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:48_  
That's fine.

 _Binnie - 11:48_  
cool

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:48_  
Cool.  
Someone just came in, I'll have to attend to their order now.  
Catch you later?

 _Binnie - 11:49_  
oh sure!! go do your job, eunwoo  
it's not like i have anywhere to be rn lmao  
bye!!

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:49_  
Bye, Binnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to address the Dongmin/Eunwoo deal since it's part of who Eunwoo is (esp outside ASTRO) so I hope this wasn't too clunky woops  
> Anyways pics or it didn't happen is the mentality here but honestly even with pictures I struggle to believe that 6 perfect boys known as ASTRO exist  
> Tag yourself I'm Bin screaming at how perfect Eunwoo is, me too Binnie me too


	11. Chapter 11

_Binnie - 08:44_  
a serious question eunwoo

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:44_  
Awake early, I see.  
Well, early by Bin standards.  
You're asking a lot of "serious questions' lately.

 _Binnie - 08:44_  
well  
first of all im not up willingly i have class  
secondly what is with those quotation marks rude are my questions not serious enough  
ill have you know tht every question is a serious question now  
this is the make-or-break the relationship point of the deal now  
im asking the important questions because now  
now is when i seriously can focus on determining the worth and value of our friendship

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:46_  
Starting now, you say?  
What were you doing before?

 _Binnie - 08:46_  
before was just testing the waters eunwoo  
now i know your face  
that is the criteria for Further Understanding

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:46_  
You were just playing with my friendship feelings?  
Binnie... I thought we had something.

 _Binnie - 08:47_  
eunwoo we /do/ have something very special okay  
i asked you about DANCE THINGS OK THATS HOW YOU KNOW YOU'RE REALLY A GOOD FAM  
i just gotta determine whether or not the something special is WORTH IT ANYMORE  
AND TO DETERMINE THAT I MUST KNOW HOW YOU STAND ON THE VITAL QUESTIONS OF THIS WORLD

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:47_  
Whatever you say, Binnie.  
Whatever you say.

 _Binnie - 08:47_  
smh  
you would question me this way  
I ENJOY OUR CONVOS A LOT ALRIGHT  
YOU'RE A GOOD BEAN  
JUST  
CAN YOU BE A /BETTER BEAN/ WHO I CAN DEFINITELY TRUST

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:47_  
Haha, of course Bin I'm just teasing.

 _Binnie - 08:48_  
i swear you roast me so hard sometimes  
im burnt eunwoo burnt i say

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:48_  
I'll still accept and appreciate a slighty burnt Binnie all the same.

 _Binnie - 08:48_  
FHDJSHFFHJKDSF  
BACK TO THE QUESTION AND NOT MY STATE OF COOKEDNESS PLEASE

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:48_  
Right, of course.

 _Binnie - 08:49_  
i actually just thought of another question but ill ask you the original one first  
when you eat cereal

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:49_  
Oh god.

 _Binnie - 08:49_  
milk or cereal first  
play your cards carefully im watching

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:50_  
...  
No comment.  
I abstain.

 _Binnie - 08:50_  
thats not very reassuring  
you know who would say that  
someone who is WRONG THATS WHO  
EUNWOO DO YOU POUR THE MILK FIRST

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:51_  
Like I said, no comment.

 _Binnie - 08:51_  
YOU H E A T H E N  
IM SHOOK  
I CANT BELIEVE  
I TRUSTED YOU

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:51_  
Binnie, it's not what it looks like I swear.

 _Binnie - 08:51_  
OH REALLY  
CAUSE ALL I SEE IS SHAME AND DISAPPOINTMENT RIGHT NOW

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:51_  
In my defense I really like milk a lot.  
And I don't like cereal as much.

 _Binnie - 08:52_  
HOW DO YOU JUDGE HOW MUCH CEREAL YOU EAT???  
WHAT IF YOU POUR TOO MUCH MILK  
OR TOO MUCH CEREAL

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:52_  
I...  
I really like milk...  
So if there's leftover milk I just drink it.

 _Binnie - 08:52_  
I LITERALLY  
[SCREAMS]  
EUNWOO YOU WERE DOING SO WELL  
YOU LIKED DRAMAS AND EVERYTHING  
AND NOW YOU PULL THIS WITH ME

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:52_  
I'm sorry that our cereal tastes clash.

 _Binnie - 08:52_  
im...  
i need a minute

 _Binnie - 08:53_  
ok the minute is over im back  
i have decided that you are forgiven  
its only cereal in the end  
even if you are WRONG  
you are a person worth this... this travesty

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:54_  
Binnie...  
I'm touched, thank you for your unending and merciful kindness.  
I'll never eat cereal around you if it means we can continue being friends.

 _Binnie - 08:54_  
thank you eunwoo  
thank you for sparing my soul  
onto the second question though  
pineapple on pizza or no

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:55_  
Is this more or less deal-breaker than the cereal?

 _Binnie - 08:55_  
im not saying til you tell me first eunwoo

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:55_  
Alright, fine.  
I am... A fan of pineapple on pizza, yes.

 _Binnie - 08:55_  
OH  
OH OK NICE  
YOU ARE 100% FORGIVEN

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:56_  
Are you implying I wasn't 100% forgiven earlier?

 _Binnie - 08:56_  
you were getting there  
you were like... 70% forgiven  
and to answer your question  
its less deal-breaker  
cause i love pizza but im more willing to compromise  
its also easier to ignore the pineapple if i dont have to see it

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:57_  
Haha, of course, of course.  
Well, good to know that we can agree on Pizza.

 _Binnie - 08:58_  
yes  
very good to know  
man i wouldve been sad if you didnt like pineapple on pizza eunwoo  
not as sad as the Milkstake but  
still sad

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:59_  
Milkstake please Binnie stop  
How do you come up with these I'm laughing haha

 _Binnie - 08:59_  
puns come to me naturally  
its a talent  
an absolutely useless talent but  
a talent

 _eunwoo ☆ - 08:59_  
Dancer /and/ talented at making puns.  
Truly, an ideal man.

 _Binnie - 9:00_  
FHJDHFKLAD  
I ALMOST CHOKED ON MY CEREAL

 _eunwoo ☆ - 9:00_  
Oh my god.  
Wait, are you eating cereal right now?

 _Binnie - 9:00_  
YES AND NOW THERES MILK EVERYWHERE  
IT'S A DAIRY MURDER SCENE

 _eunwoo ☆ - 9:00_  
That explains the strange cereal question.  
Hey. If you died eating cereal, guess you'd be murdered by...  
A Cereal Killer.

 _Binnie - 9:01_  
EUNWOO   
THAT DOESNT EVEN WORK WELL  
IVE HEARD THAT LIKE 45 TIMES  
AND YOU EXECUTED IT SO BADLY

 _eunwoo ☆ - 9:01_  
:c

 _Binnie - 9:02_  
I STILL LAUGHED THO IDFK WHY  
I SWEAR ITS JUST CAUSE YOU SAID IT

 _eunwoo ☆ - 9:02_  
c:

 _Binnie - 9:02_  
ANYWAY NOW THERES MILK ALL OVER MY TABLE AND I ACTUALLY HAVE TO CLEAN  
MY CLASS STARTS SOON

 _eunwoo ☆ - 9:02_  
Gosh, Binnie.  
You're a mess.

 _Binnie - 9:03_  
a hot mess though right  
c;

 _eunwoo ☆ - 9:03_  
Of course.  
You're burnt, after all.

 _Binnie - 9:03_  
FADJFHSDJKHFDS  
EXPOSED

 _eunwoo ☆ - 9:03_  
Hehe.  
Anyway, get cleaning.  
Don't be late to class.

 _Binnie - 9:03_  
yes mumwoo whatever you say  
ill see you around then!!

 _eunwoo ☆ - 9:04_  
Yep, yep.  
Bye Binnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Disaster Binu bless  
>  ~~this whole fic was inspired by a realisation that eunwoo has a surprising amount of selfies with milk...~~


	12. Chapter 12

_eunwoo ☆ - 22:11_  
Binnie.

 _Binnie - 22:11_  
nyello there eunwoo

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:11_  
Ny... Nyello?

 _Binnie - 22:12_  
dw lmao its an injoke sometimes it just slips into normal speech

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:12_  
Ah, I see.

 _Binnie - 22:12_  
whats up dude  
must be pretty serious if there isn't even a hello or anything

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:12_  
Are you busy right now?

 _Binnie - 22:13_  
am i ever busy eunwoo

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:13_  
That is true.  
So.  
I'm not 100% sure how to approach this, but...  
Do you remember my neighbour Sanha?

 _Binnie - 22:13_  
oh yea  
he stole my muffins

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:13_  
Binnie, they weren't your muffins to start with.

 _Binnie - 22:14_  
THEY COULD'VE BEEN MY MUFFINS EUNWOO

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:14_  
Hahaha, of course. Of course.  
Anyway, Sanha's been asking me about what to do about this boy he likes for a while.

 _Binnie - 22:14_  
awww young love

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:14_  
It is adorable, that is fair.

 _Binnie - 22:14_  
are you asking me for romantic advice or smth cause if so im r e a d y

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:15_  
Not... Not exactly.  
I always knew his name, Sanha tried to keep it from me at the start but...  
He's about as good at keeping secrets as a duck so that attempt lasted about two hours.

 _Binnie - 22:15_  
LMAO ME  
TAG YOURSELF IM THE DUCK

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:16_  
Remind me to never tell you anything that matters.

 _Binnie - 22:16_  
dw id never tell me anything if i was you too i feel  
so the boy what happened

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:16_  
Oh, yes.  
The three of us just had dinner together for the first time since Sanha likes him enough he wants me to meet him, and he was very sweet.  
I gave them my blessings, and they both turned so red it was very cute.

 _Binnie - 22:17_  
awwwww precious omg  
momwoo strikes again  
you may as well walk him down the aisle at the point

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:17_  
Hahaha.

 _Binnie - 22:17_  
san-hahaha

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:17_  
Oh my god.  
Binnie.  
Why.

 _Binnie - 22:18_  
>:3c  
are you going to finish your story or not im on the edge of my seat here

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:18_  
Fine, fine.  
So the boy, he looked really familiar all night but I couldn't /quite/ place it for the whole time.  
Then I got home, and all of a sudden it hit me.  
You have a friend named Minhyuk right?

 _Binnie - 22:19_  
...  
yes ...  
park minhyuk  
rocky

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:20_  
Okay.  
I'm sorry if this is wrong, since I'm basically taking a blind shot here but...  
I swear when you sent me those dance photos earlier I saw him in the background.  
He was blurry and maybe like 3 pixels but

_[attached image:sanha_minhyuk_and_I.png]_

Is this the Minhyuk you know?

 _Binnie - 22:20_  
omg  
YES??

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:20_  
Really?

 _Binnie - 22:21_  
YES IT IS ID KNOW THOSE STUPID CHEEKBONES ANYWHERE  
AND THAT'S THE BOY ROCKY SMILES AT THE SIGHT OF I KNOW THAT BABYFACE  
HIS NAME'S SANHA??

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:22_  
Yea, that's Sanha on the left.

 _Binnie - 22:22_  
I FINALLY KNOW HIS NAME  
UNLIKE SANHA ROCKY IS, AS HIS NAME SUGGESTS, LITERAL ROCK  
TRYING TO GET INFORMATION OUT OF HIM IS LIKE RUNNING INTO A WALL 12 TIMES  
HE'S BEEN HIDING THIS NAME FROM ME FOR W E E K S

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:23_  
Happy to help.  
Wow, small world just got even smaller, I guess.  
I was wondering why the name Minhyuk sounded so familiar, but i couldn't be sure.  
Guess my gut was right.

 _Binnie - 22:23_  
jeez that feels so weird  
knowing that my friend is dating your friend  
and we are friends  
and we didnt even know

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:24_  
Indeed.

 _Binnie - 22:24_  
anyway THANK YOU EUNWOO FOR EXPOSING HIM NOW I CAN TEASE HIM FOREVER AS REVENGE  
HE LAUGHED AT ME BEFORE FOR SCREAMING OVER YOUR PICTURE BUT HE FUCKING LIGHTS UP LIKE A CHRISTMAS TREE WHEN SANHA TEXTS HIM THAT HYPOCRITE ASS

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:24_  
Wait.  
Binnie, you...  
You screamed over my photo?

 _Binnie - 22:24_  
UM  
U M  
YOU SAW NOTHING LOL LMAO BYE EUNWOO ILL SEE YOU LATER

 _eunwoo ☆ - 22:24_  
...  
c:

* * *

** NEW MESSAGE  
TO: minHECK **

_trashlord - 22:31_  
oh my god

 _minHECK - 22:31_  
you called?

 _trashlord - 22:31_  
SHUT UP ROCKY YOU ASS  
you never told me sanha had such a cute friend????  
both inside AND out????????

 _minHECK - 22:31_  
wait sanha  
...  
howd you learn his name??

 _trashlord - 22:32_  
i have my sources :3c

 _minHECK - 22:32_  
bin.

 _trashlord - 22:32_  
i have sources  
and friends  
specifically eunwoo  
you know  
sanha's cute as HECK friend  
i heard you met him today and you never even told me??  
i had to find out from eunwoo himself like rude???  
im The Gayest of the Gays and you HELD OUT ON ME LIKE THIS??  
smh why are we even FRIENDS  
et tu, rocky, et tu?

 _minHECK - 22:34_  
bin chill the fuck out  
we literally went out to eat an hour ago as a trio  
it was originally sanha and eunwoo’s plans sanha just invited me last minute  
i wasnt even supposed to be there ok  
and um sorry I never realised you were this thirsty??

** CONTACT EDITED: **

trashlord --> The Sahara Desert

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:34_  
you hurt me, rocky  
you really hurt me

  
_minHECK - 22:35_  
how the hell was i even supposed to know that you knew this dude  
like bin.  
we weren't even friends.  
i've only heard him in passing and seen him on sanha's instagram; i spoke to him for the first time today  
you probably know him better than me considering you've been crying over texts you get for like the past month or so jesus

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:37_  
excuse you its not crying its  
Embracing Feelings  
BUT LMAO YOU STALKER YOU SCROLLED SANHA'S INSTA  
W H I P P E D

 _minHECK - 22:37_  
BITCH AT LEAST I DON'T LIKE YEAR OLD PHOTOS LIKE YOU DID THAT ONE TIME  
WITH YOUR STUPID HIGHSCHOOL GIRLCRUSH OR WHATEVER  
DON'T START

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:38_  
I THOUGHT WE AGREED TO NEVER TALK ABOUT THAT AGAIN I COULDN'T GO TO SCHOOL FOR A WEEK AFTER THAT  
ANYWAY  
YOU LAUGHED AT ME A WEEK AGO OKAY YOU KNOW HOW YOU LOOK TEXTING SANHA  
YOU LOOK LIKE YOUVE SEEN A GOD

 _minHECK - 22:38_  
dude...  
you literally screamed for 20 minutes straight at your phone after getting that image and continued to text him through your screams  
/then/ you set that photo to your phone wallpaper like you're already boyfriends or something

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:39_  
i can DREAM OKAY MINHYUK LET ME L I V E  
also have you /seen/ eunwoo

 _minHECK - 22:39_  
i did today

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:39_  
SHUT UP

 _minHECK - 22:39_  
hahhahaha

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:40_  
real questions  
is he prettier in person than in image  
cause if he is i might  
i might die

 _minHECK - 22:40_  
well considering even the seven seas couldnt cure your thirst  
i think you know the answer to that already  
ill come to your funeral bin  
throw some flowers over your Gay Grave

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:41_  
thank you minhyuk  
even if youre fake and you snake me sometimes  
i still love you a lot

 _minHECK - 22:41_  
no homo tho??

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:41_  
no homo bro

 _minHECK - 22:41_  
cool just checking bro  
i love you bro but not like that bro  
you know bro

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:41_  
ofc bro  
we're both homo just not for each other bro

 _minHECK - 22:42_  
brofive

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:42_  
brofive bro  
yo but now  
guess what

 _minHECK - 22:42_  
...  
why am i suddenly afraid?

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:42_  
now i get to  
scream at you about the gay

 _minHECK - 22:43_  
bin you say that as if you didn't already

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:43_  
it wasnt the SAME  
NOW YOU KNOW HIS FACE

 _minHECK - 22:43_  
ok, fine  
but in exchange  
can i use you to help ask eunwoo about sanha sometimes

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:43_  
dw man i got you  
Ill be the Best Wingman Ever

 _minHECK - 22:43_  
thanks man  
oh btw have you eaten yet

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:44_  
yea but you know im always down for more  
why

 _minHECK - 22:44_  
cool cause  
im really craving like some sort of grilled meat rn

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:44_  
truly a man after my own heart, rocky

 _minHECK - 22:44_  
but of course  
eat together and die together  
meet up at the usual place?

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:45_  
yea ofc  
see you in 15?

 _minHECK - 22:45_  
how about 10

 _The Sahara Desert - 22:45_  
...  
you're on, park minhyuk.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, things begin to come together  
> Minhyuk may be cool and reserved but he's also savage af with absolute 0 tolerance for Bin sometimes but they love each other I swear (just no bromo tho)  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

_eunwoo ☆ - 14:32_  
Hey Bin!

 _Binnie - 14:32_  
eunwoo my pal my dude hows it hanging

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:32_  
I'm good.

 _Binnie - 14:32_  
wow you didnt question what i said  
youre learning my ways

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:33_  
I am adjusting, yes.  
Anyway, I didn't text about myself or anything, so it didn't really matter anyway.

 _Binnie - 14:33_  
omg  
did you text because  
you....  
you care about /me/  
im SHOOK

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:33_  
Haha, no, no.  
I was just wondering, what does Minhyuk like to do?

 _Binnie - 14:34_  
wow rude you dont even care about me anymore  
i see how it is

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:34_  
Oh my gosh, Binnie, no!  
That's not what I meant at all, and you know it.

 _Binnie - 14:34_  
do i know it eunwoo  
do i really  
the first thing you actually ask me is about rocky  
why dont you go text him or something then if you want to know so badly

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:35_  
...  
Bin.  
Are you...  
Are you /jealous/?

 _Binnie - 14:35_  
um??  
no what gave you that idea  
im not jealous or upset or anything eunwoo god

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:35_  
Binnie, I can literally hear your pout.

 _Binnie - 14:36_  
SHUSH  
IM NOT POUTING  
HEARING THROUGH WORDS DAMN YOU MUST HAVE SUPERSONIC EARS EUNWOO  
BESIDES YOU CANT SEE ME YOU DONT KNOW THAT

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:37_  
Haha, whatever you say, Binnie.  
Either way, I consider you one of my best friends and I could never replace you.

 _Binnie - 14:37_  
...  
really?

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:37_  
Yes, Binnie.  
I definitely care about you and you're very important to me.

 _Binnie - 14:37_  
ok, ok jeez lay off the compliments  
youre the worst i swear why do i associate with you

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:37_  
Well, I got you to smile, didn't I?

 _Binnie - 14:38_  
i s2g do you have cameras or smth how are you seeing me

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:38_  
I have eyes everywhere.

 _Binnie - 14:38_  
EUNWOO

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:38_  
Hehe, I'm just messing with you.  
You're just pretty easy to read.

 _Binnie - 14:38_  
maybe you just know me too well man

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:40_  
Oh, I don't know about that.  
I'd like to get to know you even better.

 _Binnie - 14:40_  
FJHDAKFDSF???  
OK OK I GET IT TURN OFF THE CHARM BEFORE I DIE EUNWOO MY GOD

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:40_  
Hehe.

 _Binnie - 14:40_  
anyways about minhyuk  
is sanha asking or are you genuinely curious

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:41_  
It's Sanha.  
He's been lying on my bed groaning about what he should do with Minhyuk and worrying about plans and all that.

 _Binnie - 14:41_  
LMAO THATS KINDA CUTE

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:41_  
It was cute for the first hour.  
It's been three.  
Save me.

 _Binnie - 14:41_  
HFJHDJKFAD  
well tell him that hes got absolutely 0 to worry about and that rocky probably wouldnt even care

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:41_  
... He wouldn't?

 _Binnie - 14:41_  
listen  
you haven't seen him with sanha ok  
you could take him to a fucking /lake/ and he'd be happy

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:42_  
Actually, the lake isn't a half-bad idea.  
They just brought in those duo swan peddling boats, right?  
I'll suggest it to Sanha.

 _Binnie - 14:42_  
wow  
a stroke of absolute genius  
watch me go

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:42_  
Haha.  
Actually, speaking of dates, what's your ideal date?

 _Binnie - 14:42_  
why  
do you want to take me on one or something

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:43_  
c;

 _Binnie - 14:43_  
e u N W O O N O

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:43_  
Haha!  
Well, you were whining about how I didn't want to know anything about you anymore or something of the like.  
Just interest and curiosity.

 _Binnie - 14:46_  
i see  
phew  
man youre really not good for my heart  
dont think its ever run this fast in its life  
i dont really have an ideal date??  
person over the place you know  
as long as theyre happy then im pretty happy

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:46_  
Huh.  
Deep, Binnie.  
Unexpectedly so.

 _Binnie - 14:46_  
RUDE  
IM VERY DEEP ILL HAVE YOU KNOW  
DEEP LIKE THE SEA

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:47_  
I'd say you're about as shallow as the shoreline.

 _Binnie - 14:47_  
why are we friends

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:47_  
Hahahaha, no I'm sorry!

 _Binnie - 14:47_  
ill consider your apology  
come back in three business days

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:48_  
:c

 _Binnie - 14:48_  
OK FINE YOURE FORGIVEN HECK

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:48_  
c:

 _Binnie - 14:48_  
you, good sir, will be the death of me  
wbu tho

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:50_  
... WBU?

 _Binnie - 14:51_  
what about you  
as in whats your ideal date  
heck eunwoo you grandpa  
get with the times

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:52_  
In my defense acronyms are freaking difficult.  
And this may seem childish, but... Amusement parks are my personal favourite.  
I love the ferris wheels.

 _Binnie - 14:52_  
thats...  
thats so cute  
ouch im in actual physical pain  
my heart h u r t s wtf soft as hell

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:52_  
Oh my gosh, no; it's just me being silly haha!

 _Binnie - 14:53_  
i dont think its silly  
amusement parks are great eunwoo im glad you know you enjoy them  
im personally very partial to the food there  
like YES churros STEP ON ME

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:53_  
Hahaha!!  
Well, they do say you are what you eat.

 _Binnie - 14:53_  
im a churro  
what

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:55_  
No, no.  
I meant you're sweet.

 _Binnie - 14:55_  
damn im pretty sure im Salty and Spicie but  
LORD HELP ME EUNWOO YOURE TOO NICE

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:56_  
I merely speak the truth.  
Anyway, I must leave you.  
Thank you for the assistance, Sanha just proposed the date to Minhyuk who accepted.  
You should've seen the way he screamed.

 _Binnie - 14:59_  
oh dw ive seen the way rocky reacts to any sanha interaction i can imagine  
he dies inside but just hopes his internal trip to the other side cannot be seen from the exterior

 _eunwoo ☆ - 14:59_  
Sanha just... Kind of implodes.  
Not subtle at all.  
Either way, Sanha's now begging me to help him pick out an outfit, so...

 _Binnie - 15:00_  
woah  
fashionable mother eunwoo  
go hard dude  
ill see you then!!

 _eunwoo ☆ - 15:00_  
I'll try my best, Binnie.  
Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk is savage, cool, and yet somehow still very very soft for Sanha
> 
> I actually rewrote this chapter like 3 times cause I just didn't like it at all; the constant dissatisfaction with my own writing seems to be happening a lot lately  
> Once again, thanks for sticking with this everybody!!


	14. Chapter 14

_Binnie - 12:01_  
eunwoo...  
i  
i cant believe you

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:03_  
????  
Binnie what happened??

 _Binnie - 12:03_  
you.  
like.  
/minions/

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:04_  
Oh!  
Yes, I do.  
How did you find out?

 _Binnie - 12:04_  
well  
/well/  
you know that lake date i totally helped you plan yea  
minhyuk was out with sanha and sanha bought a fucking minion towel for you  
"Eunwoo-hyung loves minions!" he said  
rocky texted me and he was like fucking cry laughing  
i didnt believe him until he sent an image

_[attached:eunwoo_your_betrayal]_

i still can't entirely believe  
in this day and age  
a respectable man such as yourself likes minions

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:05_  
Well, I mean, they're cute.

 _Binnie - 12:05_  
c u t e  
im sorry what

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:05_  
They are! They're so expressive and they make cute noises.  
Have you heard the banana song?

 _Binnie - 12:05_  
EUNWOO.  
THEY JUST SAY BA LIKE 500 TIMES  
SHEEP DO THAT TOO  
THEYRE LITERALLY YELLOW TICTACS WITH FACES

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:05_  
...  
Cute tictacs.

 _Binnie - 12:05_  
OH MY G O D  
I JUST FORGAVE YOU FOR THE CEREAL

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:06_  
I don't see anything wrong with liking them!!

 _Binnie - 12:06_  
other than the fact that theyre LITERAL SATAN BEANS  
like its just  
they were the worst part of despicable me  
the best character was the unicorn soft toy  
and you /enjoyed the worst goddamn part/

  
_eunwoo ☆ - 12:06_  
I...  
I thought they were the best part...

 _Binnie - 12:07_  
eunwoo you are the reasons Minions the movie exists

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:07_  
It was a good movie.

 _Binnie - 12:07_  
YOU WATCHED IT ARE YOU SERIOUS

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:07_  
Yes??  
I like minions, of course I'd go watch the movie.

 _Binnie - 12:07_  
you're literally.  
eunwoo.  
i trusted you.  
im seriously reevaluating our friendship  
this is somehow worse than the cereal

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:08_  
Well if this is such a big deal to you Bin you don't have to be friends with me.

 _Binnie - 12:08_  
what???  
i never said that  
eunwoo come on

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:08_  
Come on /what/ Binnie?  
You got so angry at me and you're making me feel bad for enjoying something that I like.  
Like I said, we don't have to be friends anymore if all you're going to do is get mad at me about something so small.

 _Binnie - 12:11_  
eunwoo omg  
im so sorry i didnt mean to make you upset  
i was just kidding around its just one of those things with me  
i didnt realise you were getting hurt by it

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:13_  
Well, it's hard not to when you're treating me like minions like the bubonic plague or something.

 _Binnie - 12:13_  
eunwoo, im seriously so sorry  
theres nothing wrong with you liking the minions  
youre a beautiful person inside and out and a great bean, the best bean, a 10/10 would bean again  
i just had to meme your minion love and i took it too far, im sorry

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:16_  
...  
It's okay, Binnie.  
It's hard to tell intention in text anyway, it's not your fault.

 _Binnie - 12:16_  
so we're cool?

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:17_  
We're cool.

 _Binnie - 12:17_  
ok nice  
if i ever  
and i mean /ever/  
go even remotely close to too far again just let me know and ill tone it down ok  
the last thing i want to do is upset you  
promise?

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:19_  
Promise.  
Thanks, Binnie.  
I'm sorry for making you feel bad about your jokes.

 _Binnie - 12:20_  
no no eunwoo im glad you told me!!  
it wasnt ok for me to push something that made you upset, id rather you tell me than suffer in silence

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:20_  
Okay. I'm glad :)

 _Binnie - 12:20_  
me too :)

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:21_  
Thanks Binnie  <3

 _Binnie - 12:26_  
no worries eunwoo  <3  
anyways i gotta bounce  
i got a hot lunch date

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:26_  
Without me? :(

 _Binnie - 12:27_  
hfjahfljkds  
dw its a platonic meal  
a pal-date  
friendo eats

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:27_  
Let me guess - with Minhyuk?

 _Binnie - 12:27_  
boom you hit the nail on the head  
im the only one who can keep up with how much he eats  
hes probably going to scream at me about sanha  
but then whats new

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:28_  
Haha!  
Make sure to tell me if he says anything interesting.

 _Binnie - 12:28_  
will do  
we're the /best/ wingmen, you and i  
we make a good team partner

 _eunwoo ☆ - 12:29_  
Definitely.  
Have fun, Binnie.  
I'll see you later!

 _Binnie - 12:30_  
bye eunwoo!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important life lesson by me: roasting is all fun and games but sometimes it can upset the other person, and make sure you say sorry if you take it too far.  
> My writers block is... Strong. Hopefully more updates soon ~~but like knowing me haha wow that'll last maybe 2 hours~~


	15. Chapter 15

_Binnie - 18:13_  
oh my god eunwoo help me

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:13_  
Bin?

 _Binnie - 18:14_  
im dying  
im literally dead  
why me  
why has god forsaken me this way

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:14_  
Binnie oh gosh what happened

 _Binnie - 18:15_  
help me please  
how do I get away from friends I’m third wheeling so hard

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:16_  
...  
Bin you scared me so bad.  
I thought you were actually in trouble or something.

 _Binnie - 18:16_  
um??  
youre telling me that sitting here  
forced to watch my two friends not eat and instead  
stare into each others eyes across the table is not a /bad thing/

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:17_  
Oh come on, it can't be that bad.

 _Binnie - 18:18_  
its a 4 person booth  
im sitting by myself  
and theyre sitting facing each other

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:18_  
Okay, maybe it can be that bad.

 _Binnie - 18:19_  
e x a c t l y  
ugh god now theyre feeding each other  
i just wanted lunch  
i did not know it came with a side of Relationship

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:20_  
Do they at least look happy?

 _Binnie - 18:22_  
just...  
look at them and see for yourself

_attached: [theyre_so_sweet_im_going_to_die.png]_

disgusting, truly horrifying, i cant believe this is my life  
right in front of my salad??? must they??

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:21_  
Hold on.  
Who's that sitting next to you?

 _Binnie - 18:23_  
...  
its jinjin  
the brunette is mj

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:23_  
Jinjin like Park Jinwoo??

 _Binnie - 18:23_  
yes  
i swear  
to every god and being above  
if this is another mutual friend i will shoot myself in the fucking foot

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:24_  
I know Jinjin.  
He helped me break into my apartment once when I forgot the keys.

 _Binnie - 18:24_  
holy crap what

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:24_  
Don't worry, long story.  
I can't believe we know all these people and yet we've never met each other.

 _Binnie - 18:25_  
you and me both eunwoo wtf  
shook as hell  
shook to the core  
magnitude 10 earthquake rn

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:25_  
Haha!

 _Binnie - 18:26_  
oh thank god  
theyre done eating im free to leave

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:26_  
Really?  
That quick?

 _Binnie - 18:27_  
eunwoo weve been talking for like 15 minutes  
and i was sitting here for 10 before i caved and texted you

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:28_  
15 minutes wow.  
Time really flies when you're having fun, I guess.

 _Binnie - 18:28_  
that it does  
i got free lunch out of this so i mean...  
i guess it was worth it??  
but also im getting diabetes from how toothrottingly sweet theyre being to each other so  
a trade off

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:29_  
Was it at least a good meal?

 _Binnie - 18:29_  
delicious  
more expensive than the clothes on my body  
but like i said free for me :)

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:29_  
Good value then.

 _Binnie - 18:29_  
indeed  
anyway im out to go immerse myself in the internet to experience  
some of that Salty Hell  
no matter how bad it be i gotta somehow balance out the sugar

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:30_  
I see.  
You do that, Binnie.  
Enjoy yourself!

 _Binnie - 18:30_  
i will!  
thanks for giving me something to look at other than the void eunwoo  
youre a good bean  
bye!!

 _eunwoo ☆ - 18:31_  
Bye!

* * *

 

** NEW MESSAGE  
TO: Jinjin-hyung **

_Eunwoo - 18:35_  
HYUNG YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNEW BIN

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:37_  
Wait... the person you've been screaming about this whole fucking time has been fucking Moon Bin

 _Eunwoo - 18:38_  
Maybe.

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:38_  
Even that time about the image?

 _Eunwoo - 18:40_  
...  
Yes.

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:40_  
Holy shit  
E U N W O O LMFAO  
Honestly can't even say I'm surprised  
He does seem like your type

 _Eunwoo - 18:41_  
Shush!!  
I just needed someone to confide in and I mean I can't really confide in Sanha.  
He's too small.

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:41_  
He got a boyfriend before you did ok

 _Eunwoo - 18:42_  
Well I'm trying to get one right now and you're not helping at all!

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:42_  
Hey  
Don't you pull that tone with me  
Remember that time you screamed at me at midnight and I helped you not die in a pure homosplosion

 _Eunwoo - 18:42_  
True.  
Sorry, hyung.

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:43_  
That's what I /thought/, Eunwoo  
That's what I thought

 _Eunwoo - 18:43_  
Okay, but...  
Did he...  
Did he say anything about me

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:44_  
Eunwoo  
Sweetie  
You're /so/ fucking whipped oh my god im CACKLING  
I'm totally saving this for later  
Don't mind me as I screenshot this chat

 _Eunwoo - 18:45_  
JINJIN-HYUNG JUST TELL ME PLEASE  
I NEED TO KNOW

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:45_  
Haha, that's for me to know and you to find out

 _Eunwoo - 18:45_  
:C

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:46_  
Don't worry your little head, Eunwoo  
It'll all be fine  
Trust me  
You really don't need help in that department, you're basically there anyway

 _Eunwoo - 18:47_  
Basically there?  
Basically where?

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:47_  
Basically in his pants holy shit do I have to spell it out for you

 _Eunwoo - 18:48_  
JINJIN-HYUNG  
OH MY G O D

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:48_  
Hey am I wrong

 _Eunwoo - 18:50_  
...  
I'm not going to answer that.

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:50_  
NAILED IT  
Ok anyway I gotta go

 _Eunwoo - 18:51_  
Go where?  
Into Myungjun's arms?

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:52_  
Wait  
What the hell  
How did you know?

 _Eunwoo - 18:52_  
How's it feel to be on the receiving end now?  
How the tables have turned.

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:52_  
Eunwoo  
How  
Did  
You  
Know?

 _Eunwoo - 18:53_  
That's for me to know and you to find out.

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:54_  
Well played  
Anyway Myungjun's arms sounds really good right about now so yes  
I'm out  
You'll do fine, okay  
You've been /doing/ fine  
You handled the image deal well, I'm proud of you  
Keep it up and it'll play out well, Eunwoo

 _Eunwoo - 18:56_  
Sure.  
Thanks, Jinjin-hyung.  
For everything.

 _Jinjin-hyung - 18:57_  
No worries, Eunwoo  
Peace out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates a week?? Who am I  
> Anyway, this week on Bin Continues to be Dramatic - Myungjin makes an appearance  
> Also hey KawaiiPandaDesu idek if you're still reading this but guess what the salad meme it lives


	16. Chapter 16

_eunwoo ☆ - 23:28_  
Bin?   
Are you awake?

 _Binnie - 23:30_  
hnmm  
oh eunnwoo  
hi yes i am awake

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:30_  
Are... Are you sure?

 _Binnie - 23:30_  
well im awake now  
a blindingly white phone screen will really shock you man lemme tell you

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:30_  
Oh, sorry for waking you up.

 _Binnie - 23:30_  
nah its fine its fine  
i fell asleep in the middle of a movie anyway it's too early for my actual bed-time  
whats up

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:31_  
Not much, I just got off work.

 _Binnie - 23:31_  
a late shift today huh

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:34_  
Yea, I had closing shift today.

 _Binnie - 23:34_  
sounds rough man  
baking all afternoon and then having to lock up

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:36_  
Not really, I just have to clean up a little after myself and then lock everything.  
The owners wanted a date night since they don't really get out as much so I offered to take over.

 _Binnie - 23:37_  
wow eunwoo  
a whole responsible son

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:38_  
Haha.

 _Binnie - 23:39_  
how was your day anyway  
how is cleaning  
how is locking up of things

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:43_  
The owners actually did the majority of closing prep before they left, so it's going fine.  
And my day was good overall - I burned myself on a tray earlier though because I wasn't paying full attention.

 _Binnie - 23:43_  
what  
how rude smh  
ill fucking fight the oven  
square the fuck up you weird metal brick  
how dare you burn eunwoo  
how dare you...  
woo-und him

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:46_  
Haha.

 _Binnie - 23:47_  
...  
huh  
eunwoo  
are you ok

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:50_  
Hm? Yea, why?

 _Binnie - 23:51_  
you seem off  
you didnt even tell me to stop or that my pun was bad  
also you're taking longer to reply than usual  
and you're using even more punctuation than on average  
thats not normal

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:52_  
Sorry, sorry, I'm just...  
I'm just distracted, I guess.

 _Binnie - 23:52_  
oh?  
by cleaning?

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:54_  
No, just...

 _Binnie - 23:54_  
so you are distracted at 11:54pm at night  
whats wrong

 _eunwoo ☆ -  23:54_  
Nothing, nothing. Forget I said anything.

 _Binnie - 23:55_  
eunwoo  
come on  
if its bothering you it matters to me

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:55_  
...  
It's stupid.

 _Binnie - 23:56_  
so am i but that doesnt stop me  
just tell me  
whats up

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:56_  
Ok.  
Ok.  
I swear I'm not crazy, but...  
For this whole night I've just felt on edge.  
Not uncomfortable, just... I feel kind of afraid?  
Like my heart is beating really fast for no reason and I keep feeling like something bad's going to happen or someone is watching me and I can't shake it.

 _Binnie - 23:58_  
oh  
jeez, thats not great

 _eunwoo ☆ - 23:59_  
It's not ideal, yea.  
It's just so silly; why can't my brain be normal.

 _Binnie - 23:59_  
eunwoo  
its not stupid  
that kinda stuff happens to everyone  
just get home youll feel safer there

 _eunwoo ☆ - 24:00_  
I've...  
I've actually been trying to delay heading outside.  
I should've closed up hours ago, but the bakery is lit and comfortable and familiar.  
Outside it's dark and-  
God I sound like a child.

 _Binnie - 24:00_  
eunwoo!!  
ive said it like 3 times and ill say it again  
its ok  
youre ok  
sometimes youre just spooked its fine  
do you want me to walk out and come get you cause ill do it i swear

 _eunwoo ☆ - 24:01_  
No! No, it's late, you should stay home.

 _Binnie - 24:02_  
you sure  
youre like 10 minutes away tops especially if i dash dash

 _eunwoo ☆ - 24:02_  
Yes I'm sure.  
Stay home Binnie.

 _Binnie - 24:02_  
ok  
just lemme know if theres anything i can do for you though

 _eunwoo ☆ - 24:05_  
Actually...  
Can we call?  
I don't want to bother you or anything but I'd feel much better if I could hear someone or know that you're really there.

 _Binnie - 24:05_  
of course!!  
hold on lemme just sit up a bit so you dont just constantly hear pillow rustling man

 _eunwoo ☆ - 24:05_  
Thanks, Binne.  
Seriously.

 _Binnie - 24:05_  
dont mention it!!

* * *

 

**NOW CALLING:**   
_eunwoo ☆_

_Click._

“Hello?”

“Hey Eunwoo!”

Bin cleared his throat, suddenly extremely self-conscious of the fact that his voice sounded like literal sandpaper.

A breathy laugh on the other end of the line, hesitant and yet somehow still heavy enough to make his heart clench a little.

“Hey, you.”

“Rude, not even greeted by name? I see how it is.” Bin groused, pouting even though Eunwoo couldn’t see him and honestly thank god for that; his hair was probably sticking up in 4 different directions and defying all laws of anything. He combed a hand through his fringe absent-mindedly, attempting to tame it into some semblance of order.

Another laugh, and he smiled to match.

“Sorry, sorry.” A rustle. Eunwoo must be adjusting his coat. Probably. “It’s just… Kind of surreal to finally hear you, you know?”

_Yea, cause your voice sounds prettier than you are._

“Binnie?”

Bin realised with a blink that he hadn’t actually answered in words.

“Oh! Yea, sorry, I’m kinda out of it. It’s… Definitely a new experience. Not a bad one though.” _Smooth, Bin, smooth._

Something that might’ve been a sigh of relief, but he was most likely imagining it cause there's only one Major Mess in this conversation and Bin knew for a fact it wasn't Eunwoo.

“I’m glad. I was worried my voice would be weird or something.”

Bin gasped in mock-horror, his brain to mouth filter apparently also disappearing in that split second. “What? No! Eunwoo, you have the voice and face of an angel.”

Silence.

He wanted to die.

Eunwoo cleared his throat, and Bin briefly questioned whether hanging up and never going outside again was too dramatic.

“Oh, um… Thanks.”

They silence settled once more, the only sound being rustling from Eunwoo’s side as he walked, and Bin chewed his lip for a second before opening his mouth to just fill the space. Apparently, Eunwoo had the exact same idea.

“Oh my god just forget-“

“I mean the same applies to-“

They both broke off at the same time.

Bin drew in a breath, and promptly started laughing.

Eunwoo joined in not long after, the sound musical and lilting, and suddenly Bin was breathless for more reasons than one.

“God, we’re… We’re so awkward.” He sighed, rolling his eyes a little even as a stupidly wide smile never left his lips.

“That we are, Binnie.”

This time, their silence was contented and comfortable, as Bin laid back and relaxed and Eunwoo continued on his pilgrimage homewards.

He didn’t really remember much else of the phone call, other than Eunwoo directing him the occasional question and his own mumbled and sometimes slightly incomprehensible answers as he fought off sleep.

It felt like they’d only just started talking before he heard the sound of Eunwoo’s keys jangling, and the familiar creak of their apartment block door opening.

He really needed to fix that; it was so annoying and honestly creepy.

“Well, I’m… I’m home now.”

Bin rolled over, this time yawning unabashedly, and dropped his arm to his side as he just laid the phone across his ear. _Maximum efficiency._

“So I can tell. That door creaks like no tomorrow, huh.”

“Yes, it does.” A brief pause, Eunwoo shuffling inside and an equally resounding squeak signalling the door swinging shut behind him. “Thanks for this, Binnie. Really. I’m… I feel much better now. Just talking to you was really soothing.”

Bin nodded to himself, noting the embarrassed twinge to Eunwoo’s words. “Don’t mention it, Eunwoo. My pleasure.”

He could literally hear the smile on the other side as the ding of an elevator, muffled and quieter than usual, fed through the receiver.

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, yea?”

Bin only hummed in response. Keeping your eyes closed was _really_ comfortable, why didn’t he do it earlier?

Eunwoo chuckled lightly, soft and almost like he didn’t want to quite disturb anything.

“Good night, Binnie. Sleep well.”

Bin's eyes shot open at the pure, unadulterated _fondness_ in Eunwoo’s voice, face heating up even as the dial tone beeped in his ear.

He rolled over and squished his face into the pillow to suppress a squeal, kicking his feet as the phone slid down and thumped gently onto the mattress beside him.

God, he was so, _so_ inescapably screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I KNOW ITS BEEN LIKE A MONTH BUT HEAR ME OUT  
> 1\. I had a month of very important exams, and studying to complete such exams  
> 2\. My comp died on me and wiped everything :(  
> I backed up all my music and pictures but forgot to back up this Heart Break Desu.... Guess I'm winging it harder than ever  
> Bear with me here I'm so sorry everyone  
> 


	17. Chapter 17

_eunwoo ☆ - 16:42_  
Hey Binnie!

 _Binnie - 16:42_  
eunwoo!  
hello hello  
are you feeling better

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:43_  
Oh! Yes, the weird fear disappeared as soon as I got inside my door.  
I slept really well.  
Thanks again.

 _Binnie - 16:43_  
dont mention it my pal  
anyways i distinctly remember you saying we'd talk "tomorrow" during the phone call but  
ahem  
ahem ahem  
its been like  
3 days??  
rude  
i didn't even know if you were dead or alive man

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:43_  
Haha, sorry, sorry.  
Is my Binnie worried about me?

 _Binnie - 16:43_  
psht  
in your dreams you nerd

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:45_  
Hehe.  
Sorry for the radio silence, though.  
I got caught up in helping complete this order for someone's wedding.

 _Binnie - 16:45_  
wait  
an order of what

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:45_  
Bread.

 _Binnie - 16:46_  
bread for a wedding??

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:46_  
Yea. Not cupcakes or anything.  
I guess they really love bread.

 _Binnie - 16:46_  
a  
breadding  
i guess you could say

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:47_  
Binnie.

 _Binnie - 16:47_  
the bread and the groom are in true loaf

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:47_  
Oh my god.

 _Binnie - 16:47_  
theyre going to say 'I dough'

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:48_  
It's hard to type with my head in my hands, but I feel like this situation warrants that.

 _Binnie - 16:48_  
FJADHLFFDS

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:49_  
I should've seen that coming.

 _Binnie - 16:49_  
makes it even better that you didnt

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:50_  
Well, I'll just have to try harder.

 _Binnie - 16:50_  
you would take my satisfaction and my joy from making you read my bad puns away from me like this

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:51_  
But of course.  
Anyway, as you probably already know, Sanha and Minhyuk have a date tomorrow.

 _Binnie - 16:52_  
ofc i know  
my snapchat has been blowing up with rocky cycling through every pair of pants he owns  
apparently he has like 12 pairs of jeans which all look the same  
12 pairs of black and slightly distressed pants jfc

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:54_  
Wow.  
Sounds wild.  
Sanha doesn't trust my fashion sense cause apparently I look good in everything so.

 _Binnie - 16:54_  
well hes not wrong so

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:54_  
Hehe.

 _Binnie - 16:55_  
enough strange laughing  
back to what you were saying

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:56_  
Ah yes.  
Sanha was planning a surprise picnic or something for Minhyuk, and he wanted me to bake some cupcakes for him to take along.

 _Binnie - 16:57_  
O H N O  
THATS SO CUTE  
WHAT  
I HAVENT EATEN ANYTHING SWEET TODAY AND I HAVE DIABETES SUDDENLY  
I KNEW THEY WERE GOING OUT BUT A PICNIC  
THATS SO UNBELIEVABLY SOFT

 _eunwoo ☆ - 16:59_  
Right?!  
I want to make sure he really enjoys the cupcakes though, so I was wondering if you could tell me what his favourite flavour is.

 _Binnie - 17:00_  
eunwoo you work in a bakery  
anything you make would probably taste lit

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:00_  
But...  
I want them to taste /super/ lit.

 _Binnie - 17:02_  
HFJKHSALFSD  
OK OK ILL HELP JUST  
IM CRINGING  
NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:02_  
Hahaha!

 _Binnie - 17:03_  
you old man i swear  
reading that message coming from you just made my soul leave my body  
on topic: i think he basically likes anything??  
maybe something slightly less sweet tho  
esp cause hes going to be around sanha all day  
side note: cant believe youre making rocky cupcakes before me :((( heartbreak

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:06_  
On topic: I see, I see. That helps a lot! Maybe I'll just make a bunch of different flavours and they can just share them all.  
Side note: I was actually going to make some extra for you as an extra thank you for the phone call.

 _Binnie - 17:07_  
many flavours  
goin all out then huh

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:08_  
Yea! I'll just sell the leftovers at the bakery, no hassle.

 _Binnie - 17:08_  
nice!!  
and...  
cupcakes for me you say  
:3c

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:09_  
Of course! I'm planning on making maybe 6 different types for the 2 of them, I'll pack you a box of four of my favourites on the side?

 _Binnie - 17:09_  
god is real and his name is cha eunwoo  
bless you for existing  
did i ever tell you how much i love you youre great and amazing

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:10_  
Haha!  
Food is the way to your heart - noted for future reference.  
I'll be busy tomorrow though, I can get Sanha to bring you the cupcakes?  
He can walk them up to you before he goes out with Minhyuk.

 _Binnie - 17:12_  
no personal delivery by you? :(((

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:14_  
Sadly no, I promised to help my younger brother move out.

 _Binnie - 17:15_  
i see i see  
its ok the cupcakes will make up for it  
made with love and care right

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:15_  
Every bit of love and care I've got.

 _Binnie - 17:15_  
deal then  
i expect your best

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:17_  
Only the best for you, Binnie.  
Alright, I'm going to start on the first batch of cupcakes now so I don't have to rush any of it.  
Thanks for your help!

 _Binnie - 17:18_  
!! ok!  
i eagerly await those delicious cupcakes  
and anytime eunwoo

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:18_  
:)

 _Binnie - 17:19_  
:))

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:19_  
:)))

 _Binnie - 17:19_  
:))))

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:20_  
:)))))

 _Binnie - 17:20_  
ok that just looks like a lot of chins  
stop procrastinating and get on the baking already jeez

 _eunwoo ☆ - 17:20_  
Haha ok ok.  
Bye Binnie!!

 _Binnie - 17:21_  
bye eunwoo  
you goddamn weirdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so cute I want to die  
> I've got the rest of this story planned out as best as I can remember, and that means only another 3 chapters  
> I'm kind of sad to see this fic end actually but it's had a beautiful, glorious run of 0 updates for a whole month because that's just me I'm a terrible person JFKLADS  
> 


	18. Chapter 18

_Binnie - 11:21_  
eunwoo  
  


_eunwoo ☆ - 11:22_  
Binnie!

 _Binnie - 11:22_  
ok first of fucking all  
your cupcakes were  
holy crap  
from another realm they were so good

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:23_  
:))

 _Binnie - 11:23_  
secondly  
:((

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:23_  
Oh no.  
What's wrong?

 _Binnie - 11:23_  
i dont feel great :(

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:24_  
Did you drink too much again?  
Are you hungover?

 _Binnie - 11:26_  
no im not  
i just woke up and my head hurts  
and my nose is blocked  
and everything is sad

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:26_  
Ah, you might've gotten a cold, Binnie.

 _Binnie - 11:27_  
noone around me is sick though  
i mean i kicked a blanket off last night and woke up shivering but

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:28_  
Binnie.  
You've got a cold.  
That's a cold.

 _Binnie - 11:28_  
:(((

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:29_  
Aww, get well soon.  
Take some medicine, sleep it off, and drink a lot of water.  
Eat a little and then just rest.

 _Binnie - 11:30_  
i dont want to move eunwoo...  
everything hurts  
Im just going back to bed

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:31_  
Binnie you really should eat something.  
Your body can't get better if it has nothing to fight the sickness with.

 _Binnie - 11:31_  
can i just eat snacks

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:31_  
No!  
They're not good for you normally, and they're even worse when you're sick.

 _Binnie - 11:32_  
i cant cook on the best of days eunwoo  
being sick makes that even worse

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:32_  
Oh dear.  
Well you can't just starve.

 _Binnie - 11:34_  
you sure  
just watch me

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:37_  
...  
Tell you what, I'll be home in like 30 minutes.  
I'll make you some soup, ok?  
I'll bring it up to you.

 _Binnie - 11:37_  
really

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:38_  
Yes, really.

 _Binnie - 11:38_  
are you its not a hassle or anything  
im sorry  
im really useless

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:39_  
Don't be sorry, you're never a hassle.  
Besides, being sick really sucks.

 _Binnie - 11:42_  
ok  
id wait up for you but i think im literally about to pass out  
theres a door under the mat  
wait  
a key  
a key under the mat

 _eunwoo ☆ - 11:43_  
Haha, alright, Binnie.  
Rest up.  
I'll be there soon.

* * *

 

"Ahjumma!"

Eunwoo was already untying his apron and pulling it over his head by the time a gentle old lady with a smile that was all gums shuffled forward from the back of the shop. "Yes, Eunwoo sweetie?"

"Is it ok if I go home early today? Something important just came up." he explained, folding his apron neatly on the table and stacking his nametag on top.

She merely reached forward and took his folded uniform with a wink. "Of course, of course. This wouldn't have anything to do with that boy you've been texting, would it?"

Eunwoo paused, one arm in his coat, and searched for words to respond with before realising he had already given her an answer with his silence. He hung his head. "Ahjumma, how did you know?"

She smiled knowingly, nodding to herself as she adjusted his coat and buttoned it all the way up. "Nothing escapes these old eyes, especially young love." Eunwoo opened his mouth to complain, a pout already on his lips, before she silenced him with tuts and pushed him towards the door. "Now shoo, can't keep your prince waiting!"

If Eunwoo rushed home a little quicker that day, and with a slightly pinker face than usual, no-one else had to know.

He organised ingredients in record time, and shuffled his way upstairs with a basket topped up with food. He awkwardly balanced the basket on one hip, attempting to fish the key out from under the mat where Bin had prophecied it would be before giving up when he almost fell face first into his tomatoes. With the basket now safely on the floor and key in hand, Eunwoo paused, quickly running a hand through his hair and taking a couple of deep breaths. _He'll be asleep. Asleep. No interactions, Eunwoo. You got this._

The door creaked open to reveal a hallway that was almost identical to his own, save for a much messier pile of shoes in the corner, and Eunwoo found it worryingly easy to imagine Bin shucking off his shoes and stumbling indoors without even sparing them a glance. He took the time to at least attempt to straighten the pile of mismatched slippers and sneakers, lining his up neatly next to them, before proceeding inside.

A small, decidedly miserable looking pile of blankets was piled onto the living room couch.

Eunwoo blinked once, quickly depositing his things in the kitchen, before wandering back and inspecting the mass again,

It was... Breathing. Maybe.

He explored around the apartment, grateful the layout was the same as his own, and upon finding no other visible sign of life aside from a moth on one window, concluded that the Blankets were, in fact, Bin.

He stooped down, laying a hand on the blanket blob and shaking a little. "Hey, you ok?"

A vague shift of the blanket mass was the only response he got, and Eunwoo huffed out a laugh.

"Alright, alright. I brought some stuff with me, I'll make you some soup. Just stay here, okay?"

Another reshuffling of the blankets, and a soft snore.

Eunwoo only smiled, hastening to begin the soup and humming as he worked. The recipe was familiar to him, commonly cooked by his mother, and he could probably make it with his eyes closed. He threw in some chicken and a generous helping of noodles, opening a cupboard and silently tanking all gods above that Bin actually had salt. While the pot boiled, he washed some of the dishes in the sink, opened some windows to air out the room, and dusted here and there with a feather duster that had it's _own_ coating of dust. The pot of chicken noodle soup came together beautifully in record time, steaming and smelling absolutely delicious as he set it down on the small, decidedly cleaner coffee table in front of the couch, careful not to spill any. Gently, he shook Bin.

"Wakey wakey Bin. Come on, I made you soup."

Bin only huffed and rolled over, the blanket slipping down a little as he moved about.

"Binnie. Hey." he called softly shaking Bin again, only to produce equally zero results. Sighing, he rolled his eyes fondly as he reached out a hand and carded his fingers gently through Bin's hair. He rested his chin in his elbow, leaning onto the couch as he ran his hands through the messy bedhead, attempting to neaten it slightly.

Bin hummed in his sleep, pulling the blanket tighting around himself.

"Mmf... Eunwoo. Love you."

Eunwoo froze, hand stuttering in its petting.

Bin was still fast asleep so he didn't even seem to notice, his level breathing the only sign of life with the medicine obviously having already kicked in. With shaky hands and blazing cheeks, Eunwoo gently adjusted the blanket around Bin's shoulders, tucking him in somewhat dazedly.

_Pull it together, Eunwoo. He's sleeping, sick, and doesn't know what he's saying. It was nothing._

Resolutely, he turned to leave, a hand on each cheek in a desperate bid to still his heart, before glancing over his shoulder one last time to make absolutely sure that Bin had everything and wouldn't need anything. He would understand where the soup came from, right?

Bin's lips were parted, breathing deeply as his lashes fluttered with fragments of his dreams. His cheeks were flushed with fever, and he mumbled something as he burrowed further into his blankets. In short, he looked at peace and absolutely breathtaking.

Without even really processing what he was doing, Eunwoo ducked down and pressed one quick, feather-light kiss to Bin's temple.

A second of silence danced in the air.

Eunwoo jumped back like he had been burned.

Covering his mouth with a hand, he quickly scrambled for the door, the lock jamming a little but giving in after some desperate jiggling. By some miracle, he made it out into the hallway in one piece, making sure the door softly behind him.

Eunwoo groaned, wiping his hands down his face as he leaned back and slid down the door, resting his burning face in his hands as his heart attempted to run back from wherever the hell it had dashed off to.

_He was asleep, that was so creepy._ _You can't tell him._

_You can't._

* * *

_Binnie - 19:11_  
i just woke up from another nap  
just wanted to say now before i pass out again  
thanks for making me soup, i feel a lot better now!

 _eunwoo ☆ - 19:12_  
Ah, no worries Binnie.  
That's what friends are for.  
Glad to see you're up now.  
You were fast asleep when I arrived, you know.

 _Binnie - 19:12_  
ah ok that makes sense  
i mustve blacked out pretty hard cause i literally dont remember shit  
i dont even remember you coming in, i just woke up to the soup and figured it was from you

 _eunwoo ☆ - 19:14_  
I see.  
Was the soup good?

 _Binnie - 19:14_  
delicious!!  
like so good  
holy shit  
it was still hot when i ate it it was  
so g o o d

 _eunwoo ☆ - 19:14_  
Haha, I'm glad.  
Feeling better now?

 _Binnie - 19:14_  
yep!!  
a whole lot  
all thanks to you eunwoo!  
sorry for not getting back to you earlier  
i literally woke up  
ate soup  
and went straight back to sleep

 _eunwoo ☆ - 19:15_  
Hehe.  
Don't worry about it.  
I'm glad to heard that.

 _Binnie - 19:16_  
ok  
im going back to sleep  
see you eunwoo!

 _eunwoo ☆ - 19:17_  
Bye, Binnie.  
~~Sleep we~~ ~~~~  
Get better soon  
~~I love you too~~

 

_Just forget it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this got kinda unintentionally angsty woops  
> Really not quite happy with this but you know sometimes you just gotta accept the imperfections  
> Sorry again for the wait  
> One day I'll be able to write a chapter without apologising for how long it took  
> The Dream


	19. Chapter 19

**NEW MESSAGE**   
**TO: rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡**

_sanhahey - 02:11_  
minhyukkkkk!!!!  
Hyukkie  
hey  
minhyuk (´；д；`)  
are you awake minhyuk

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ - 02:12_  
samgs  
sanhg  
sdng  
.

 _sanhahey - 02:12_  
its ok!!!  
take your time  
sorry for waking you up  
(╯︵╰)

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:12_  
no no it's  
it's ok jesus  
i'm just  
yea ok i'm awake

 _sanhahey - 02:13_  
!!!!!  
im sorry im sorry!!!  
ill try to make this quick

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:13_  
it's fine, trust me  
what's up  
is something wrong

 _sanhahey - 02:13_  
uhhhghhgh  
no??  
but yes  
i just want to sleep i cant sleep and im really tired

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:14_  
aw, sanha  
have you tried all your normal things?  
milk? warm blankets?

 _sanhahey - 02:14_  
ive tried ive tried (◞ ‸ ◟ㆀ)  
its been like 3 days im so sleepy  
its not cause of me tho!!!

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:14_  
oh?  
what's keeping you up i'll punch them

 _sanhahey - 02:15_  
hfjhgdjhaks no!!!!!  
dont do that thats bad  
you might hurt someone

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:15_  
you and your sleep are both more important than other people

 _sanhahey - 02:15_  
awww (〃＾▽＾〃) thank you minhyukkkk ily  
and actually its eunwoo he  
idk since like a couple of days ago  
hes just been playing really sad drama osts to himself all night

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:16_  
what.

 _sanhahey - 02:16_  
idk!!!  
its kinda loud but also  
hes sad so i don't want to bother him you know???  
i feel bad for him  
idk what happened

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:18_  
oh.  
my god.

 _sanhahey - 02:18_  
(･o･;)  
idk how to help him

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:18_  
when did this start?

 _sanhahey - 02:19_  
uhhhh  
a couple of days ago i think????  
i came back to the apartment and the music just started  
i was v spook

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:20_  
ok.  
ok.  
ugh.  
fucking hell these dumbasses.

 _sanhahey - 02:20_  
????  
minhyuk dont fight someone!!!!

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:21_  
im not fighting someone  
dw  
im just staging an intervention

 _sanhahey - 02:22_  
an intervention???  
(´･ω･`)?

**CONTACT ADDED: jjhyung**

_rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:24_  
hey  
hey hyung  
hyung  
hyung  
hyung  
hyung

 _jjhyung - 02:26_  
ITS 2AM WHY R YOUNG KIDS LIKE U NOT SLEEPING

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:26_  
oh hi mjhyung  
i knew you'd be over there  
give jinjinhyung the phone please

 _jjhyung - 02:27_  
YAH  
NO RESPECT THESE DAYS  
DISOBEYING UR ELDERS  
HOW DARE U JJJJKSHhhhhhjsdk  
Sorry about that, a gremlin got to my phone before I did  
What's up Minhyuk?

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:28_  
hey hyung

 _sanhahey - 02:28_  
hi jinjinhyung hi mjhyung!!!!!!!  
ヽ(・ε・*)

 _jjhyung - 02:29_  
Oh, hey Sanha  
Didn't notice you there, how're you?

 _sanhahey - 02:29_  
im good!!!

 _jjhyung - 02:30_  
That's good, as long as you're both well  
Anyway why are you two up at ungodly hours  
yEA WHY R U 2 UP HUH TELL THEM HONEyuus

 _sanhahey - 02:31_  
oh!!!  
that was me im sorry for waking all of you up  
|ω；｀)

 _jjhyung - 02:31_  
It's ok, Sanha  
Don't worry about it, I'm always happy to help you guys

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:32_  
bet you they weren't getting much sleep anyway

 _sanhahey - 02:32_  
???

 _jjhyung - 02:33_  
YAH U LITTLE  
RESPECT UR ELDERS!!!!!

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:33_  
hehehe

 _jjhyung - 02:33_  
[sigh].

 _sanhahey - 02:33_  
um!!!  
anyway so  
whats happening is  
uh

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:34_  
eunwoo's being a depressing dweeb and moping with dramatic music and everything, says sanha

 _sanhahey - 02:35_  
i didnt say he was a depressing dweeb!!!!  
but he is moping  
its really sad

 _jjhyung - 02:36_  
Oh dear  
THATS SO SAD WHY IS HE SADDDEF  
Even after I gave him all that advice and tried to help  
Did something happen with Bin?

 _sanhahey - 02:37_  
wait!!!  
binhyung???  
really?????  
( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:38_  
nice one jinjinhyung  
as someone with the Inside Details  
i can confirm  
it's 100% cause of bin

 _sanhahey - 02:39_  
(ﾟ口ﾟ;)//

 _jjhyung - 02:39_  
Figured as much, why else would Eunwoo be dying of dehydration in his apartment

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:39_  
hahahahah  
n i c e

 _jjhyung - 02:40_  
Thank you, I try  
WAIT WHATS WRONG I WANT 2 KNOW 2 DONT LEAVE ME OUT OF THIIIIs

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:40_  
well  
for the sake of sanha and not you mj

 _jjhyung - 02:41_  
YAH  
YAAAAAAAAH

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:41_  
for the past couple of days  
bin's been bummed out cause eunwoo's stopped texting or something  
it was right after he got sick too  
bin said he's not sick anymore but tbh idk he seems pretty lovesick to me  
he's pining so hard he may as well become a tree

 _sanhahey - 02:44_  
o(≧▽≦)o

 _jjhyung - 02:44_  
HAHA LMFAOOOO  
Still?  
Seriously?  
Good lord I hoped something, /anything/ would've happened by now

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:45_  
yea those two are  
being those two  
as usual

 _sanhahey - 02:46_  
eunwoo is bad at dealing with his feelings  
his solution is just to ignore stuff 99.95% of the time which is!!!!  
really bad

 _jjhyung - 02:47_  
HEY JUST LIKE A CERTAIN MAN WHOS NAME STARTS WITH A JIN AND ENDS WITH A WOO AMIRITE  
jHHHJFHDKjjj  
I wonT BE SILENCED  
U CANT KEEP ME QUIET FORVEVRRR

 _sanhahey - 02:49_  
（*＾ワ＾*）

 _jjhyung - 02:49_  
Continue.

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:50_  
ooookay  
im going to ignore the fact that you probably just killed your lover  
and had to pry the phone out of his cold dead fingers

 _jjhyung - 02:50_  
Please do.

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:51_  
right.  
anyways as i was saying  
bin is just a wuss  
like he doesn't want to ruin the friendship they have or whatever cause  
quoting him  
"what if eunwoo doesn't like me back rocky he's been ignoring me!"  
in short, he's Fucking Blind and i am honestly just Tired

 _jjhyung - 02:52_  
You and me both buddy  
You and me both  
I assume this all relates to this midnight text business somehow?

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:53_  
you bet it does

 _sanhahey - 02:53_  
!!!!  
wait i think i get it!!!!!

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:53_  
sanha i am so proud of you

 _sanhahey - 02:54_  
(❁´◡`❁)  
thank youuuu ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:54_  
♡

 _jjhyung - 02:55_  
Park Minhyuk, also known as Rocky, like an actual rock, being soft  
Am I still dreaming

 _sanhahey - 02:55_  
（*＾ワ＾*）

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:56_  
.  
anyway  
sanha's worked it out so ill let him explain

 _sanhahey - 02:57_  
wah!!! responsibility!!!!  
and um  
i think minhyuk is proposing that  
we organise a date for them so that they can finally work out their feels???

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:57_  
bingo

 _sanhahey - 02:58_  
°˖✧◝( ⁰ ▿ ⁰ )◜✧˖°

 _jjhyung - 02:58_  
That's not a bad idea actually  
I'm surprised I didn't see it coming, but it's also 2:30AM and I'm not really functioning  
But wow, nice one Minhyuk

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 02:58  
_ see  
see im smart sometimes  
god

 _sanhahey - 02:59_  
youre always smart to me minhyuk dw  
☆ ～('▽^人)

 _jjhyung - 02:59_  
Children, please  
I'd rather not die drowning in sugar today that'd be nice  
How would we propose this without it being painfully obvious it's just a set up though

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 03:00_  
thats why we should organise a whole group gathering  
they know we're all friends by now  
bin would never pass on a chance to tease me and tease you jinjinhyung you know that  
plus he misses eunwoo like i miss enemies in overwatch  
i.e. constantly and way too much

 _jjhyung - 03:01_  
True.  
Very, very true.  
Ok so that's Bin sorted  
But if Bin goes, Eunwoo 600% will not

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 03:02_  
ah shit  
youre right  
fuck i didnt think that through

 _sanhahey _\- 03:03__  
i!!!  
might have an idea!!!!

 _jjhyung - 03:03_  
I was wondering why you went so quiet Sanha

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 03:03_  
do tell

 _sanhahey - 03:04_  
um  
so i was thinking  
eunwoo really loves amusement parks  
theyre his favourite place  
hed never miss out on a chance to go there  
so  
so  
what if we have like  
a friend day /at/ the amusement park  
and we cover eunwoos ticket??  
then bin would go because he likes teasing people and  
and eunwoo would go because he loves ferris wheels and would never miss them

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 03:05_  
...

 _jjhyung - 03:06_  
...

 _sanhahey - 03:06_  
sorry!!!  
was that bad????  
〣( ºΔº )〣

 _jjhyung - 03:07_  
No no that's...  
Even better than Minhyuk's original suggestion

 _sanhahey - 03:07_  
ah!! ok im glad phew

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 03:08_  
sanha

 _sanhahey - 03:08_  
yes??

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 03:08_  
i love you  
hope you know that

 _sanhahey - 03:09_  
!!!! (⁄ ⁄ >⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)  
love you too minhyukk!!!

 _jjhyung - 03:09_  
JINJIN YOU NEVE RTELL ME YOU LOVE ME WHAT IT HTHISSIIS

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 03:10_  
so.  
thats settled then  
amusement park?

 _jjhyung - 03:10_  
Amusement park.  
AMUSEMENT PARK WITH COTTON CANDY AND ROLERCOASTERS AND FUUUUUUUN

 _sanhahey - 03:11_  
amusement park!!!  
ill tell eunwoo and you tell bin?

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 03:11_  
can do  
bin wont be hard to convince anyway  
good luck with eunwoo sanha

 _sanhahey - 03:11_  
dw!!  
my natural aegyo and cutie powers will help me!!  
(ﾉ >ω<)ﾉ :｡･:*:･ﾟ’★,｡･:*:･ﾟ’☆

 _jjhyung - 03:12_  
Good luck to both of you  
Get back to me with a date once you convince them, ok

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 03:12_  
will do

 _sanhahey - 03:12_  
got it!!!

 _jjhyung - 03:12_  
Now go get some rest both of you  
It's like 3

 _sanhahey - 03:13  
_ ok!!!

 _rocky _♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 03:13__  
yes dad  
did the music stop yet sanha

 _sanhahey - 03:14_  
oh yea it did!!  
it stopped a little bit ago actually  
i think eunwoo finally fell asleep

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 03:14_  
right  
thats good  
goodnight sanha  
rest up  
sweet dreams

 _sanhahey - 03:15_  
you too!!!  
do i get a goodnight kiss  
(´• ω •`)

 _rocky ♡´･ᴗ･`♡  - 03:16_  
...  
(´ ε ` )

 _sanhahey - 03:16_  
!!!  
(≧◡≦) ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 _jjhyung - 03:16_  
WHERES MY GOODNIGHT KISS JINJIN HUH  
WHEREEejejJJDKl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you compile all my chapter notes it's just me apologising for not updating in 3 years I'm a mess  
> Also y'all Sanha types with kaomojis none of you can convince me otherwise  
> My aesthetic: rocky and sanha being unbearably soft, binu being emotionally constipated, and myungjin just generally being idiots  
> Thank you all for all the sweet comments btw!!! I'm not going to reply cause there are like 20 of them and also they're all... a month or so old... woops  
> 


End file.
